Inuyasha Remix: Kagome and Koga
by Wolf-Lover26
Summary: Hey so this is my second story now, this one story is about Kagome's heart being broken by Inuyasha and Kagome runs away and is in trouble, Koga comes to the rescue and Kagome decides to travel with Koga (Kagome's feelings grow over time for Koga). Hope you enjoy this story, feel free to express your thoughts by commenting.
1. Chapter 1: Kagome's heart

Chapter 1: Kagome's heart

'Oh great now I'm going to get eaten, I have to get away from him, I turned around to run but tripped and rolled down the hill, scratching and scrapping my body, along the ground, as soon as I stopped rolling I got up and ran, I didn't look to see which way I was going. 'I can't rely on Inuyasha, he's in love with Kikyo and only wants her, I have to get myself out of this mess' I kept running and running I ran through shrubs, and long grass, as I did it made a few cuts on my legs but I had to keep going "Ahh, I can't keep running for much longer" I muttered under my breathe. Then there was the sound of rushing water nearby I was running in the same direction as the river, so I took a chance and jumped into the river, the river had a strong current and ran fast, I could see some of my blood flow from my body into the water and flow with the fast flowing river. I had got dunked beneath the water and felt something tighten and my waist 'What's that?' I looked down 'Oh no' I was pulled out of the water "I have you now you wrench…. Ha ha you cannot escape now, woman you are better off to give in and rest inside my belly ha ha ha" the lizard chuckled.

"Let me go!" I screamed as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp I lost my jewel shards "Noo!" I screamed "You have sacred jewel shards, looks like there mins now, looks like it was worth picking you for a snack woman, I thank you for the shards but I'm going to have to eat you now" the lizard said as he took the jewel shards in hand. He tightened the grip of his tail around me "Ahhh! Nooo! Stop!" I screamed with all my might, I couldn't move, I shut my eyes, gritted my teeth and pre-pared for the worst. "Hey you bastard leave my woman alone!" suddenly the lizard loosened his grip and I started to fall but someone caught me, "Kagome!..." I opened my eyes slowly and saw Koga standing with me in his arms "Kagome are you ok?" he asked I nodded my head "Yes, I'm ok" I managed to say. Koga placed me down "I'll be back, as soon as I kill this demon" Koga said he turned to face the lizard "Wait Koga he took my jewel shards" I said, "How many?" Koga asks still facing the lizard, "Two…" I looked at the lizard and saw that he had put one in his tail and another in his chest, "One in his tail another in his chest" I told Koga, "Ok, don't worry it'll be over soon, he won't beat me" Koga said. I watched Koga run off "Be careful Koga!" I yelled as they started to fight, the lizard having sized up twice his original size because the jewel shards, but his tail was what I was worried about "Don't worry Kagome… I'll get this bastard for hurting you, besides there no way I can lose to such a lowlife" Koga replied as he dodged the lizard's attacks.

Koga managed threw a few kicks to the stomach and an uppercut to the face which knock him over, Koga took the opportunity to take the jewel shard out of his chest, 'Koga could use the jewel shards since I won't be needed here anymore, it'll also mean Koga will have a chance in defeating Naraku and avenging his comrades'. "Koga! Use the jewel shards!" I yelled "Huh…" he puffed as he kicked the lizard in the face and went to his tail and grabbed that one out too, he then took the opportunity to slice the lizard's throat with his claws. The lizard now lay there emotionless, bleeding, Koga ran over to me "Kagome, here your jewel shards" Koga held his hand out showing the two jewel shards but I just shook my head "Koga I want you to have them, you saved my life, hopefully those two jewel shards will help you to avenge your comrades" I said smiling. Koga looked at me his cheeks slightly turning red "Kagome… thank you" he said "Hmm that reminds me where is Inuyasha? He should be looking out for you" Koga said his face now twisted in anger, I looked down "He… doesn't need me anymore, and I think that the best thing right now for myself and Inuyasha, is for me to be far away from him" I could feel tears starting to form again. Koga grabbed my chin lightly so I could face him, "Inuyasha is a fool, he's not worth crying over… But since you won't be travelling with him where will you go now?" Koga asked, I looked down at the ground.

'I wanted to go home but I knew I had a duty to collect the pieces of the sacred jewel that I had shattered, now that I have given two shards to Koga, maybe the next time Koga and Inuyasha cross paths… they would fight to the death if I wasn't there, and not to mention Kikyo will probably take my place in the group as jewel detector, but if it wasn't for me Kikyo wouldn't be alive and the sacred jewel wouldn't be shattered into thousands of pieces and I would never have met Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Koga, I owe them all'. I looked up at Koga "Koga… May I travel with you?" I asked Koga's face lit up as he smiled "Of course Kagome, I'll take you back to my men and get your wounds treated" Koga replied happily, and scooped me up carefully in his arms. "Thank you Koga" I said, and weakly smiled back "I'd do anything for you Kagome, just relax and if you need to sleep, you can I'll take care of your wounds, you've been through a lot" Koga said, I nodded 'Koga is so nice, if only Inuyasha were more like Koga… No I have to stop thinking about Inuyasha he loves Kikyo and Kikyo loves him'. Koga had started running holding me tight in his arms, the feeling of the cool breeze rushing past my face and through my hair made me relaxed and a bit sleepy, my eyes started to close, and I nuzzled my head against Koga's chest and fell asleep.

I felt light shining in my eyes and slowly sat up, I felt pain shooting through my body "Good morning Kagome" "Morning sis" I turned my head and saw Hakkaku and Ginta sitting nearby, "Oh good morning…" I replied with a slight smile and looked around. 'I'm so far away from the well, but I can't go back not yet, for all I know as soon as I get back Inuyasha or Kikyo could seal up the well for good… What am I going to do?' "Sis are you ok? You look very upset" Ginta asks "If you're worried about where Koga is his gone to get some food" Hakkaku says with a re-assuring smile. I turned to them both with a smile, "I'll be ok, thanks for letting me know… It's just a lot's happened lately, and I'm afraid to go home if I do I might not be able to come back to this era any more…" I replied "Huh? Why?" Hakkaku asks "Well, I have a feeling either Inuyasha or Kikyo will seal the well-off completely so I won't be able to come back through" I replied. They both looked very concerned "Kagome… Good morning I brought you some human food, and this is for the rest of us to share" Koga places down a dish of freshly made dumplings down next to me, and then had bunch of fish linked together with rope and placed it in between Hakkaku and Ginta then cut a couple off for himself. "Koga, Kagome says that Inuyasha might seal off the well after she goes back through to her time" Ginta tells him "What? Who does he think he is?!" Koga yells "Koga, I just had a feeling, and if he doesn't Kikyo most likely will" I said "Who's Kikyo?" Koga asked. I sighed "Kikyo was a powerful Priestess and lived fifty years ago she was Inuyasha's lover, though Naraku hated the thought of them being together and turned them against each other, Kikyo ended up sealing Inuyasha to the sacred tree of ages and he slept there for fifty years until I realised him from the tree, and Kikyo died from an injury that Naraku gave to her as he disguised himself as Inuyasha, Kikyo asked her younger sister to burn her body and with it the sacred jewel before she died. Though because word passed around that I was Kikyo's reincarnation, a sorceress kidnapped me and Kikyo's ashes and made a clay model of Kikyo, the sorceress tried to transfer my soul into Kikyo's clay body to make her alive again, Kikyo did come to life, I don't know how but I managed to get back most of my soul, and now Kikyo lives of the souls of women who have died" I replied. They looked stunned and a bit puzzled "So if Kikyo's alive then would that mean Inuyasha would be trying to be with her" Hakkaku said, I nodded "I came back to this era last night, and saw some soul collectors seeing some heading off in the direction of the sacred tree so I decided to follow them but when I got there I saw Inuyasha swearing to be the only man that would be with Kikyo and had already heard Kikyo say that only Inuyasha would ever be with is her… Kikyo took off, and Inuyasha turned around to find me standing there, but I didn't want to talk with him but instead of going home I just ran" I replied with a sad look on my face.

"Kagome, as long as I'm around Inuyasha and Kikyo won't get anywhere near you I promise I'll always be there to protect you" Koga said, for some reason Koga made me feel safe I guess he has always been one that kept to his promises and was not one for lying or making things up. A smile crossed my face I looked over at Koga "Thank you Koga" I said, Koga smiled back at me as he cheeks faintly turned red "You don't need to thank me, I'll always be there for you Kagome" Koga replied "But that's exactly why I need to thank you, you've always come to help me even if it means risking your own life…" I said. Koga looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes "Kagome there's no need to be worried about me, I'm honoured that you are but to me your life is much more important than mine" Koga said "Koga you're the leader of the eastern wolf demon tribe that qualifies you more valued, your pack needs you… Just promise if I do get into trouble you won't do anything stupid" I replied. Koga smiled "Ok, I promise Kagome" Koga said I smiled back "Thank you" I said, Ginta and Hakkaku were already digging into their food, Koga and I were only just starting, though I couldn't help but feel a little better by being here with Koga and his companions, I was actually feeling better forgetting the troubles I had with Inuyasha though I cherished every moment with him and my friends. I wonder when I'll see them again Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara, I wonder if they even know what's going on they probably figured out that I went home, but I never said anything about where I was going, maybe Inuyasha has already sealed the well, or maybe he caught my scent and is going to find me to take back the jewel shards. After we finished breakfast, Koga wanted to start out looking around the region for more jewel shards and Naraku, but I couldn't help but worry what if I never see my family again "Let's move out" Koga said interrupting my thoughts, I grabbed his hand without thinking, we looked at each other both our faces turning red, I let go of his hand and looked down at the ground "Sorry… I was just wondering could we go to the bone-eaters well?" I asked "Of course, we'll all go and if you need to see your family we'll stay by the well until you return" Koga said without hesitation, I looked up at him seeing his cheeks slightly red and a smile on his face, "Thank you Koga, I promise not to take too long" I replied.

I lead the way to the bone-eaters well, Koga walked beside me as Ginta and Hakkaku walked behind us, I knew if Inuyasha smelt me near he'd either come to take the jewel shards which I had given to Koga or he'd not bother coming at all. We had close to the well, I could see Inuyasha looking into the well and I froze, he then turned around and ran off "Kagome?" Koga said I shook my head "I'm fine…" I replied as I held back the tears and kept walking. When we had reached the well I looked into to make such nothing was wrong I turned to face Koga "Are you sure you guys will be fine waiting here?" I asked worried Koga smiled slightly "Yes we'll be fine and I promise to make sure nothing happens to the well" Koga said I smiled "Ok, I'll be back soon then" I said as I leaped into the well. I appeared back at the well in the Higurashi shrine, I climbed out quickly and ran into the house and saw mom in the lounge room with grandpa, I ran straight mom and hugged her crying into her chest "Mom…" I cried "Hey grandpa?... Uh sis" 'Sota's voice' "Kagome what happened?" mom asked as I pulled away and sat down still sobbing. "Inuyasha doesn't need me anymore and I'm afraid he or Kikyo another priestess like me will seal the well off for good while I'm over there… But Koga he saved my life the other night and I want to travel with him, I can't leave without finishing what I started but I'm scared if I go back that I won't get back home again, that I'll never see any of you ever again" I said, mom sat beside me and put her around me "What does your heart tell you Kagome?" mom asked.

I looked down "That I have to finish what I started, I have to go back and gather all the scared jewel shards" I replied sadly with tears running down my face, "Then I know you have made the right decision, no matter what you will always be a part of this family you will always be my daughter, and I know in my heart if you need to come back home that you'll find a way" mom said I hugged her tight. "I love you mom" I said "I love you too Kagome" I sniffled and let go, "I'll just go change and grab some medical supplies and I'll be off… I promised Koga that I wouldn't be long" I said, I walked up the stairs to my bedroom for the last time and went to my room closing the door behind me, I chucked off my school clothes and laid them on my bed. There were so many memories, if I wore my school uniform back there it would be too painful, I went to my draws and took out a navy blue mid-thigh skirt, and a cream/tan coloured skivvy out, and some ballet flat shoes then changed I felt different without the uniform but if it's what I had to do to get Inuyasha of my mind I'd do it. I sighed and brushed my hair then tied it back in a ponytail, I looked over my room for the last time, and checked to see if there was anything I needed, but it looked like I had everything. I walked out of my room and closed my door I walked down stairs, I might never see this place or my family again not to mention my school and my friends, I sighed "Kagome I had this made for you and I thought you might like to take it with you something to remember us by…" mom said sadly as she held out a golden locket. "Mom I would never forget you, grandpa or Sota I'll always remember all of you and my home, I love you all so much" I replied trying to hold back my tears, mom walked over to me and put on the locket after she did I opened it up to see a photo of Grandpa, Mom, Sota and I last Christmas the time before I ever set foot in the feudal era.

"Thank you mom" I say as I close the locket and hug her, "It's ok, just know that we will never forget you, but if there is a way home…" mom replied her voice started to tremble "If there's a way back I will find it I promise" I said as I looked up at her, mom nodded "I'll get your bag ready for you" mom said and went off to organize some things to put in my bag. I went over to grandpa "Kagome I know that this is your duty to gather the shards of the sacred jewel but be careful, I shall pray for you every day…" grandpa said sadly as I gave him a hug "Thank you, grandpa but please do not over work yourself" I replied, I turned to Sota next "Sis you're really going aren't you?" Sota asked I nodded. "Yes I am Sota but like I told mom I promise if there's a way back I'll find it ok, but while I'm gone I need you to help grandpa and mom out" I replied Sota nodded as he struggled to hold back the tears and hugged me tight "I'll miss you Kagome" Sota said "I'll miss you too" I said as we separated. "Kagome your bag is packed, there's a first aid kit, your hair brush, a towel, but I didn't know how many friends you'll be traveling with now" mom said as she came over with my back pack "Thanks mom, well I'm traveling with Koga and two of his friends 'Ginta and Hakkaku'… I don't know when I'll see the others again" I replied sadly mom smiled "Well I'll just grab four lunch boxes out so you and your friends can have something to eat when you get back" mom replied. Once mom had finished putting the lunch boxes into my bag, I placed the bag over my shoulders, and Grandpa, Mom and Sota all saw me off to the well, "Be safe Kagome…" mom said, they stood at the bottom of the stairs to see me off, I looked at them all as tears started to fall "I love you all and I'll never forget you I promise I will find a way back" I said then jumped into the well before I changed my mind. I was now standing at the bottom of the well in the feudal era, not knowing if I could ever get back tears ran down my face, I tried to wipe them away the tear but they kept coming.


	2. Chapter 2: The Kikyo problem

_**Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter, I'd like to thank jj for commenting I never thought of that idea so I'm glad you brought it up and I'll be happy to add that in I think it will work great. Just a disclaimer I don't own the Inuyasha characters or any of the Inuyasha plots, just my own story line with help from you guys, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

Chapter 2: The Kikyo problem

I climbed up the well and sat on the edge of the well, "Kagome…" 'Koga's voice' I looked up to see Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku looking at me in pity, "I don't know if I'll be able to return home so I had to say goodbye…" I said as I looked down at the ground. "You didn't have to come back, that's your home, you have family there" Koga replied I looked back at him "I know but I'm needed here, if I ran away from my duty that doesn't make me a good person it makes me look weak, as if I were a coward… Besides Kikyo had her chance in protecting the jewel and it didn't work, so it's my turn and I'm not going to fail" I replied. Koga slightly smiled I stood up and walked over to them "We should get going" I said, "Sis what about the well though?" Ginta asked "Yeah it's your only way home" Hakkaku said I sighed "It's fine besides I promised my family I'd come back to them, no matter how long it took me or what I had to do, I don't like breaking my promises" I replied. Ginta and Hakkaku looked concerned Koga however was distressed by my choice, "If that's what you want Kagome, then we should not speak any more of it until you ready to talk about it" Koga said, I looked up Koga "Thank you…"I said smiling, Koga just smiled back "Come on let's get going" Koga said I walked beside him as Hakkaku and Ginta followed behind. We walked for quite a while until I noticed something not a jewel shard but sensed that of another spiritually presence, I stopped "Koga wait…" I said, they stopped Koga came close to my side "Is it a jewel shard?" Koga asked "No it's another presence, a spiritual one" I replied "A spiritual presence?" Hakkaku questioned.

"Kagome it's been a while…" Kikyo's voice rang out from the trees, as she stepped into view "What do you want Kikyo?" I asked as I frowned "That's Kikyo…" Ginta whispered "You should know Kagome after all you're my reincarnation" Kikyo replied. "I may be your reincarnation Kikyo but you and I are very different… I would never do what you do, so why don't you just go take my place as Inuyasha's jewel detector" I replied Kikyo's face twisted in anger "I could do that, but I won't because traveling with Inuyasha and his friends now would only cause problems to me, I have plans to kill Naraku and once that's finished I'll destroy the jewel and then Inuyasha and I shall live in hell together for eternity" Kikyo smiled. "Kikyo you're despicable you might as well just be another Naraku… And that proves my point that I am nothing like you" I snapped back "We'll see… The next time we meet it'll be for your jewel shards wolf" Kikyo replied "Over my dead body Kikyo, you'll never touch Koga while I'm alive!" I yelled at her, "Well then I look forward to our next meeting but there's one problem you can't do anything without a bow and arrow, and we both know that the sacred arrow is our strongest weapon" Kikyo said smugly then left.

"Kagome…" Koga said after realizing what I had just said my face turned slightly red as I turned around to look at Koga "Koga she is right, a bow and arrow is what our strongest weapon is for a priestess, do you think maybe we could get one?" I ask trying to stir off the subject of what I had just promised. Koga smiled "Sure we'll head back to our den to get one but it's late now so we'll have to set off in the morning" Koga replied "Thank you" I said "Hey sis, did you mean what you said, about not letting Kikyo get Koga's jewel shards" Ginta asked. I repeated what I had promised 'Over my dead body Kikyo, you'll never touch Koga while I'm alive!' I looked at Ginta with a smile "Yes I did" I replied I looked to Koga "Koga I know how strong Kikyo is, so when the time comes let me fight against her, you've done so much for me already and I want to repay the favour" I said. Koga smiled and blushed "Kagome thank you, and if that's what you want I promise I'll stand back but if anything happens I can't promise that I'll stand back and let you get hurt or worse" Koga said as he held my hands, I smiled "Ah, so where are we camping tonight?" I said realising I was staring too long at Koga. "Probably near the river further up" Koga said as he released my hands and lead the way, as we got to the river Koga turned around to face us "I'll go and get something to eat, you two stay here with Kagome" Koga said "Wait Koga there's no need, for getting food I mean…" I said as I took of my bag and knelt down grabbing out the lunch boxes "My mom made these for us, there's one for each of us but only for tonight though" I said.

They all looked surprised "For us?" Ginta asked "Yes, my mom worries about me being over here in this era so this is her way of showing gratitude to my friends that I travel with for taking care of me" I replied "Friends?" Hakkaku repeated "You mean you think of us as friends?" Ginta asked "Of course, why shouldn't I?" I said smiling. Hakkaku and Ginta looked a bit teary but smiled happily, I handed out the food my mom had made for us, we all dug into the food "Wow this is really good" Hakkaku smiled "Yeah your mom's food is really good" Ginta said in agreement. "I'm glad you like it, my mom taught me how to make all of this so if you ever want to have anything like this again just let me know" I said happily "Thank you Kagome" Koga said. After we had all finished eating I washed up the lunch boxes by the river and put them back in my bag I went back to the campsite, Koga had made a fire while I was washing up the lunch boxes.

I sat by the fire as I sat my bag beside me, I looked down at my locket "What's that sis?" Ginta asked "Hmm? Oh this my mother got it for me it's got a picture inside of my family" I replied "A picture?" they all said. I smiled and took my necklace I opened the locket up and gave it to Koga, "That's a picture of my family, my grandpa, mom and my little brother Sota" I said Ginta and Hakkaku came over to Koga and looked at it. "What's that tree and all those things you've got around you and your family?" Hakkaku asked "It was taken at Christmas time, there all gifts sitting around us… Every Christmas you get together with your family and give each other gifts it's the best time of the year" I said Koga gave the necklace back as Ginta and Hakkaku went to go sit back down, I put my necklace back on and closed the locket. "How long will it be before we reach your den?" I asked Koga, Koga looked at me and smiled "We'll reach there in the afternoon sometime, if we set off early" Koga replies "Ok, well I'm going to get some sleep, I'll see you all in the morning" I said "Ok goodnight sis" Ginta said "Night Kagome" Hakkaku said as well "Night guys" I replied "Goodnight Kagome, pleasant dreams" Koga says smiling. "Same to you Koga, goodnight" I replied as a smiled, and laid down I shut my eyes and let my thoughts run free, thinking about the promise I had made, if I did fight Kikyo would I win? With the thoughts racing through my mind I fell into a deep sleep.

I felt as if I was floating, no I know this feeling I'm being carried "Hey Koga where are we going after we get Kagome a weapon?" 'Hakkaku's voice' "Keep it down…" 'Koga's voice' "Sorry" 'Hakkaku's voice' "We're going to walk around until we find either Naraku, Kagura or a jewel shard and try not to have a run in with Kikyo or that mutt Inuyasha" 'Koga's voice'. "I really don't like the idea of Kagome fighting Kikyo woman on her own Koga" 'Ginta's voice' "Neither do I, that's why I'm hoping to avoid it the best I can" 'Koga's voice' I don't think I can listen to this. Kikyo died a long time ago, the dead should stay dead, when it comes time to face her I just hope I can put an end to her after all she's not the same any more she's filled with hate and despicable thoughts just like Naraku and with those thoughts I fell back to sleep. As I fell into a dream or was it a nightmare? I was standing there in a clearing three paths lied before me, the sacred tree, the bone-eaters well, and the eastern mountains (Koga's land) suddenly figures emerged. At the scared tree there stood Inuyasha, at the well stood my family, and at the mountains stood Koga, suddenly a bright light covered the well and it vanished then I saw Kikyo comes out of the light, which had dulled down behind her. I could no longer see the my family or the well, the sacred tree had disappeared as Inuyasha went to stand by Kikyo's side they smiled and Kikyo turned to Inuyasha then pointed at Koga. Inuyasha and Koga were battling, Inuyasha had managed to grab Koga by the neck and held him away from his body leaving him open, Kikyo was getting ready to shoot a sacred arrow at him, I wanted to run and save him but I couldn't move. Tears stream down my face as Kikyo fired the arrow at Koga it struck him in the chest, his body looked like a rag doll just hanging there Inuyasha ripped the shards from his legs then threw him on the ground as he walked over and gave the shards to Kikyo.

I could see them embrace each other with happiness, but I turned back to Koga lying on the ground motionless, lifeless, more tears came yet these ones felt real "Koga… Koga…" I sobbed "Kagome? Kagome wake up" 'Koga's voice'. The nightmare had ended and I slowly opened my eyes to see Koga kneeling holding me "Kagome are you ok?" Koga said, the tears were real, I didn't know what my feelings were yet but I knew that I cared for Koga enough that I wanted him to live. "Koga? You're ok?" I ask making sure I wasn't dreaming "I'm fine Kagome, did you have a nightmare?" Koga asked thinking of the nightmare again I felt sad I flung my arms around Koga and held him tight. "Koga please don't leave" I sobbed "Leave? I'm not going to leave you Kagome, why would you think I would leave you?" He replied as he embraced me back "I don't want you to get hurt or worse yet… I don't want you to die Koga" I sobbed as I clung to him tighter. "Kagome I promise I won't die, I have to live for you and for my pack, I must and I will keep you and my pack safe" Koga said "You promise?" I ask "Yes Kagome I promise and I never break my promises" Koga replies. I separate from him and hang my head I had stopped crying but tears still stained my face Koga grabbed my chin lifted my head up to face him and whipped away. Koga smiled slightly "Were you crying because of that? Was that your nightmare that I'd die and leave you alone?" Koga asked I just nodded "I'm honoured that you care about me, that you don't want me to get hurt, but as long as I have my pack and you to protect, I'm not going anywhere" Koga said.

I smiled slightly "I'll be holding you to your promise Koga" I said then hugged him, Koga hugged me back as he laughed lightly, we stayed like that for a little while I then separated myself from Koga and looked around. "Ah… Where are we?" I asked Koga chuckles as he stands up with me in his arms "Not far from my den we should be there just after mid-day" Koga says as he puts me down "Oh…" I say. "We woke up early, you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you so I carried you" Koga explained, "Thanks but you didn't have to do that, I would have been ok if you woke me up" I replied "There's no chance I'd wake you up when you're sleeping so peacefully, but I will if it's a nightmare like you had just before" Koga said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back "Should we get going or would you like to rest?" Koga asked "I'm ok, we can keep walking" I replied Koga smiled as he lead the way, I noticed Ginta and Hakkaku looked pretty intrigued, a bit concerned but also happy. I smiled at them and caught up to Koga and walked by his side, as usual Ginta and Hakkaku would follow behind us, we continued walking like Koga said it was mid-day and we could the mountain up close so by the time we got to the den it would be in the afternoon. "Koga we should stay at your den tonight, I'm Ginta and Hakkaku would appreciate having a longer rest, since you've been traveling for ages" I said "Are you sure it's not because you're tried Kagome?" Koga asked I smiled as I looked up at Koga "I'm fine, I'm just concerned about you guys that's all" I said. Koga smiled "Ok we'll stay at the den for tonight and set off in the morning since there's no need to be in a rush, we'll leave whenever you're ready" Koga replied "Ok" I said, Koga lets me choose and always considers me and my feelings and that made me happy but did that mean that I was having feelings for him.

Ginta and Hakkaku were having a good chat on the rest of the way to the den but I stayed quite I had some many thoughts and questions running through my mind, liked how this happened I guess I knew somewhere in my heart that Inuyasha would choose Kikyo over me, I've accepted that in my mind but my heart. Did my heart still long for Inuyasha? Or am I falling for Koga? After all Koga has always been there and has proclaimed his love for me, then there's the problem of the well, my family, and the issue of my promise of protecting Koga from Kikyo could I put an end to Kikyo?. "Kagome?" 'Koga's voice' "Huh?" I said as I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Koga "You ok? You look stressed out" Koga said "Oh no, I'm fine I was just thinking that's all" I replied "What about?" Koga asked "Well about everything that's happened, leaving my friends, the well and my family, travelling with you and of course Ginta and Hakkaku…" I replied. "Kagome are you still worried about the well there's still time for me to take you back to go home" Koga said, I shook my head and stoped "Kagome?" Koga looked at me "Look here mister I've made up my mind I'm travelling with you, Ginta and Hakkaku, you're stuck with me and you're not getting rid of me that easily, so forget about well and taking me home" I said sternly to him looking very seriously. Koga looked at me shocked and a light blush took over his cheeks, Koga smiled and gave a nod "Ok Kagome" Koga replied, I smiled back "Good" I said and kept walking forward to Koga's den, with Koga by my side.

**_I hope you enjoyed that chapter let me know what you think and all suggestions for the story and comments are welcome._**


	3. Chapter 3: Problems amongst friends

_**Hey sorry if I took too long on putting this one up but I hope you enjoy, and thanks to jj for some great ideas I'll be sure on using them, ok so I had to start off with making Kikyo and Inuyasha as a loving couple the best I could, I do agree with you jj I don't think much of Kikyo either but just to give this story something so I added it. Just another disclaimer I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or any original Inuyasha plots, just my own version made by me and great idea tips from great people. **_

Chapter 3: Problems amongst friends

Inuyasha's view:

Why are they always nagging me, I wish I wasn't the only one able to go and get her all the time but then again I've screwed up big this time Kikyo and I we promised each other that we'd be together forever and I want to be with her. Kikyo was the first person I ever loved but after Naraku turning us against each other, I was stuck to the sacred tree for fifty years until Kagome came along, she freed me, she taught me the meaning and value of friendship. I love you Kagome but I have already sworn myself to Kikyo I had a long time ago and now that she is back I want to keep protecting her to keep loving her the way I did when she was last alive, I sighed heavily as thoughts raced through my mind as I sat on a tree branch. "Inuyasha… Please go and get Kagome, Shippo's been crying for ages now" Miroku said I turned to look down at him "Look Kagome will come back when she's ready" I replied "Inuyasha I think you and I both now that it is very unlikely she'll come back after you being with Kikyo and proclaiming your love for one another… At least bring her back so Shippo can say goodbye and while you're at it you can get the jewel shards back she took with her" Miroku said. I closed my eyes and grunted then jumped down from the branch "Fine get Sango, Shippo and Kirara and we'll head over to the well together" I said annoyed why do I always manage to give into to them like this. Miroku nodded and went to fetch the others I started walking slowly back to the well, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha wait up" Shippo yelled the others caught up pretty fast "Don't say anything I'm getting her back for you guys and then it's up to her, I've made my decision" I said and with that we walked in silence.

We could finally see the well and as we got close I smelt a familiar smell and stopped "Inuyasha?" Miroku said "That wolf has been around here recently smells like Kagome's scent is mixed in with the wolf's scent" I replied "You mean Koga was here with Kagome?" Sango asked. Why would Kagome be with him though she always said to us she never felt the same for him so why go with him now, a growled escaped my lips "Inuyasha calm down, if she's with Koga she's safe" Miroku said "Bah like I care who she's with or what she's doing!" I yelled and turned away. Though that wasn't the case I did care deep down I cared for her, but I could never be with her because of my promise to Kikyo "Do you think we'll see Kagome again soon?" Shippo said "Of course, like Miroku said if she's with Koga she's safe, I'm sure we'll see her again besides we know where Koga's den is we can stop by there to see if Koga's comrades know where they are" Sango replied. I turned back to them "Shippo stop crying, we don't have time to look for Kagome we have to search for Naraku" I said "How could you say something like that Inuyasha… Kagome's are friend" Sango snapped back at me "Sango's right Inuyasha plus you know we aren't going to get far without Kagome, she's the only one who can sense the jewel shards" Miroku said.

Oh great just what I need but they're wrong Kagome's not the only one who can sense the jewel shards, Kikyo can too "Look if we set out to look for Naraku at least we're not sitting on our butts doing nothing all day, plus if Kagome wants to see you guys again that wolf can smell us out and bring her to us alright?" I replied in an annoyed tone I hated them nagging me and arguing pointlessly it always gets us no one and more importantly wastes my time. I could have been out searching for Naraku or going to find Kikyo and join her, there was so many things I could do and yet I was here arguing with friends about Kagome and her choice to leave us…. No me for that wolf I twisted my face in anger to the thought of them being together but at least I knew she was safe but for how long that was just a case of time, then again why should I worry. "Inuyasha you really think she'll come see us again?" Shippo asked I turned to look at Shippo who clinging to Sango's shoulder "Yeah, she'd come to see you guys but me I don't think so" I replied "Inuyasha does have a point I guess… We should get going then" Miroku said and sighed. So we heading back to the village the others headed to inform Kaede of our situation as I waited outside, I had mixed emotions though I knew my heart belonged to Kikyo apart of me wanted to know that Kagome was alright that she was safe.

"Ok be careful and take care and if ye see Kagome tell her I wish her well" Kaede said "Of course Kaede, you take care" Sango replied the others walked out of the hut Kaede stood outside her door and waved goodbye as we left the village. We walked in silence it was different without Kagome here, it wasn't the same as much as it pained me to put Kikyo second, this group Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara needed Kagome, we had to get her back. I have to get her back at least try and put effort in to not be so careless of Kagome now that I know and have promised myself to Kikyo it shouldn't mean Kagome and I can't be friends still, or at least put up with each other for the sake of the others. I sighed "Inuyasha where are we going it'll be dark soon" Sango says "We should set up camp for the night a bit further up" Miroku said "I'll go with Kirara to get some food while you guys make camp" Sango says and Kirara turns into her big form "Can I come?" Shippo asks "Sure, we'll be back soon" Sango said and with that Sango and Shippo had taken off on Kirara. "I'll get the fire wood you stay here and wait for Sango, Shippo and Kirara to get back" I said and took off far into the forest, I stopped when I saw ones suitable enough to make a fire "This should be enough…" I sighed just then I smelt a familiar smell and dropped the fire wood. "Kikyo…" I mumbled "Hello Inuyasha" Kikyo said as she came into view "Kikyo where have you been?" I asked "Inuyasha I think you know by now but Kagome has gone with that wolf demon that has jewel shards in his legs…" Kikyo said "Yeah I smelt the wolf with other wolves and Kagome's scent by the well a day ago when I went to get her back for the group" I replied Kikyo looked at me stunned "You went to get her?" Kikyo repeated looking sad I walked towards her "Kikyo I love you and always will, I have already proclaimed that I will only love and protect you… But Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara need her so I went back to get her for them, not because I have changed my mind" I said as I stood in front of her looking down at her as she looked up at me.

"So you don't love her anymore you love only me?" Kikyo questioned "Yes and that won't change" I replied Kikyo hugged me and I embraced her back, we stayed like this for a little while I hated the fact that Kikyo would go alone in search of Naraku and the jewel shards I didn't know if she was in danger or not. Though Kikyo could protect herself she vunrable now that she had to live of the souls of the dead it was not how I wanted her to live but I knew I'd stay by her side, "Inuyasha I must tell you something" Kikyo said softly as she parted from me "What is it Kikyo?" I asked. She looked away "The other day I was walking around and sensed some jewel shards as I got closer I saw It was Kagome walking with three wolf demons one walking by her side, he had four jewel shards" Kikyo said "Four, how'd he… Uh you mean Kagome gave him the two shards she had?" I asked Kikyo nodded. "Yes, and when I approached them and asked for the jewel shards… Kagome threatened me" Kikyo replied Kagome threatened Kikyo I don't get it that's not like Kagome at all "Why did she threaten you?" I ask "She said if I go near that wolf to get the jewel shards again she would kill me" Kikyo said turning away from me. Kagome kill Kikyo just because of that wolf's jewel shards, how could she? Even more confusing why would she? "Kikyo…" I said as I turned her around and pulled her to my chest.

Either way I have to get Kagome's side "I won't let anyone harm you I'll go to Kagome and talk to her about getting the jewel shards for you" I said "She can't be reasoned with Inuyasha if she sees me anywhere near her or that wolf demon she will kill me" Kikyo said and broke away from me. "Kikyo" I said softly "Inuyasha I will meet you again soon I just had to tell you about Kagome… I don't when will meet again but just remember that you're mine" Kikyo said "And you're mine…" I said softly and then Kikyo walked away off into the forest. I sighed heavily and stood there for a moment trying to grasp my mind around what Kikyo had said, 'Kagome threated Kikyo because she didn't want Kikyo to have Koga's jewel shards' it doesn't make sense why would Kagome do that? Threaten Kikyo like that. I shook my head I should get back to the others and tell them what has happened I turned around and picked up all of the fire wood I had dropped and picked them up, I quickly raced back to the camp site, when I got there I found everyone looking at me angrily and in disgust. "Hey what's the looks for?" I ask "You saw her again, you saw Kikyo that's the only reason you'd be this late" Sango said harshly I grunted and place the fire wood down "Yeah I did and I have some information to tell" I said in a huff. "Information?" Miroku questioned "Let's just make the fire and eat and then I'll tell everyone" I replied as I sat down, Miroku made the fire and Sango cooked dinner we all ate in silence, I knew everyone wanted to hear the information I had to share with them but how they would take it I have no idea.

"Okay Inuyasha tell us what you know" Sango said as soon as everyone had finished I sighed "Alright first of all Kikyo came to me not the other way around and she told me she had sensed jewel shards the other day and went to find them and she found Koga walking side by side with Kagome and there were two other wolf demons there with them…" I said. "And that's new news to us how?" Shippo said "Let me finish kid, Kikyo didn't sense two jewel shards from Koga he now has four jewel shards" I said "Four? So that means that the two shards Kagome had…" Miroku said "She gave them to Koga but why?" Sango said. "Yeah I asked myself the same question but that's not even the weirdest part… Kagome threatened Kikyo apparently Kagome said that if Kikyo was to come and get the jewel shards off Koga ever again that she'd kill her" I said "What?" they all said "Kagome would never do that" Sango said. "There are only two options Kagome is not in her right state of mind or Kikyo's lying" Mirkou said I went over and hit him over the head and growled "Kikyo would never lie to me!" I yelled "Inuyasha Miroku's right those are the only two options and unless we go see Kagome and talk to her we don't know what is actually going on" Sango said. Miroku was still rubbing his head "We should go talk to her tomorrow" Sango said "I agree, we should all get some sleep it will be a long day tomorrow" Miroku said, they all got themselves ready to sleep for the night. It wasn't long before they had all fallen asleep, thoughts raced through my mind, I wanted answers for Kagome I wanted to know why she was doing what she did, Miroku has to be wrong Kikyo wouldn't lie to me, would she? No I can't think like that, with thoughts racing over and over in my mind I shut my eyes for the night.

Kagome's view:

We had finally reached Koga's den and I was warmly greeted back by the wolf demons and the wolves, though I had a hard time figuring out why I was so happy around them "Kagome come this way I'll show you the way to where we keep all the weapons" Koga said. I nodded and followed Koga we walked through the waterfall, I remembered it so clearly from the last time I was here, I followed Koga a bit further up in the cave and behind some boulders there was a whole stash of weapons. I looked in awe at them "You sure have enough weapons here Koga" I said Koga laughed "Yeah well we haven't needed weapons for a while since the birds of paradise are gone, though there are the odd occasional demon that comes looking for trouble" Koga replied. I saw a bow and a quiver with arrows in it I picked them up and looked at them "Will they do?" Koga asks I smiled at him "There perfect, thanks Koga" I replied, Koga smiled back "It's almost dark I'll go and get something to eat for everyone, Ginta, Hakkaku you two watch Kagome for me while I'm gone" Koga said. I grabbed his hand before he took off "Kagome?" Koga said as a light blush covered his cheeks "Do you think it's a good idea to go out there on your own Koga, Kikyo's still out there and if Inuyasha knows you have more jewel shards who knows what he'll do…" I said worryingly. Koga smiled and took my hands "Kagome I'll take some men with me, I did promise you earlier that I wouldn't leave you or my pack alone and I'm sticking to that promise, I'll come back soon I promise" Koga said I couldn't help but worry about Koga and I didn't know if it was fear of Kikyo killing him, or the thought of his pack without him or maybe I was starting to fall for him. I hugged Koga tight "You better come back" I said softly just enough from him to hear, Koga embraced me back "I promise I will" Koga whispered in my ear and that made me smile, I separated myself from him and like he said he took off with a group of his men.

As I waited for Koga to returned I placed my bag and new bow and quiver fully stocked with arrows next to Koga hay/straw bed and sat down, I wonder why I feel like this is it just my reaction to being left by one man who loved me, or is it because I'm starting to develop feeling for Koga. I guess I'll find out soon enough when I travel with him, I wonder how Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are doing, I sure miss them a lot. Maybe Inuyasha told them what happened then again Miroku and Sango might have already figured it out, I wonder if Inuyasha has gone back to the well yet, if he has he probably would have smelled not only me but Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku too. I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't known that time had passed quickly and Koga and his men had returned with food, Koga had placed down a boar down on the ground for the wolves while the others were fighting about who would have want on the other animals they had brought back. Koga walked over to me with human food in his hand I smiled "Where do you keep getting human food from?" I ask as Koga hands the food to me Koga laughs "That's my secret" Koga says as he smirks I shake my head and started eating. When I finished eating Koga took the plate away and talked went to talk to some of other wolf demons, I started to feel tried, I laid down and made myself comfortable on Koga's bed, I laid facing the rock wall. I suddenly felt something over me I tilted my head to find Koga had put a fur blanket over me "It gets a bit cold in here sometimes" Koga said with a smile, I smiled back "Thanks Koga for everything" I replied Koga blushes lightly as he sits on floor near me leaning against the wall "You can go to sleep Kagome, I'll stay right here" Koga said I nodded and laid my head back down and my eyes closed instantly.

_**Third chapter done, so what do you all think? It was a rush job but it got done, I look forward to hearing the reviews thanks for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The truth

_**Hey guys sorry for the wait, I have been rather busy lately and had family problems but I will continue to write my stories but they might not be uploaded as frequently as I thought, anyways another disclaimer I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or any of the original Inuyasha plots, just my own story line with the help of you brilliant readers out there giving me helpful tips and ideas for what to do. Thanks to jj and raven for commenting and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**_

Chapter 4: The truth

Naraku's view:

"Naraku, shouldn't we act this would be a great opportunity to kill Inuyasha and the other pests" Kagura spat out as we looked at the events unfold, "No, not yet…" I said Kikyo has set Inuyasha and Kagome against each other but yet she still looks for me, I wonder maybe I could get her to finish them off or at least Kagome. "Naraku? What's your plan?" Kanna asked still holding the mirror showing Inuyasha and the others talking to about Kikyo's sudden appearance and if Kagome's threat was real, a smirk came across my face. "Let's watch and find out how Inuyasha and Kagome's next meeting goes… It should prove interesting" I said if Inuyasha doesn't believe Kagome will he fight her and if he does the wolf, Koga would interfere, if things go to plan I will have one or a few deaths and some more jewel shards.

Kikyo's view:

Now that I have Inuyasha on my side, Kagome won't be much of a problem it's not possible for Kagome to beat me, she can't even control her powers that well yet, her only weapon against me is the scared arrow. I still need to collect the shards from that wolf yet before I can even think about putting my plan into action, there's no doubt now though that Naraku will have knowledge of the situation and will be planning something. I should be treading carefully from now on in order to keep my plan I must not see or go anywhere near, Kagome and her wolves or Inuyasha and his friends but I wonder since I have told Inuyasha about Kagome will that be enough to trigger him in to going after Kagome.

Inuyasha's view:

I woke up before dawn and saw the others were still asleep and went to go get some food, I smelt fresh water nearby and ran towards once I got there I saw there were heaps of fish swimming in the, well seems like this is a good start to the day. I started fishing spearing the fish with my claws then flinging them onto the ground behind me, this should be enough I just hope the others wake soon so we can get to the bottom of this problem I just hope it doesn't end up with me being in a fight with Kagome or Kikyo. I gathered the fish and ran back to the camp seeing Miroku just starting to wake up, "Your up good you can start cooking hopefully the smell should wake the others… As soon as everyone has had something to eat we're leaving" I said as I place the fish beside him. "Going? You mean to see Kagome?" Miroku questioned still half asleep "Yeah..." I replied turning away from him looking at the eastern mountains "You realise we'll be going into Koga's territory right?" Miroku said as he started to clean the ash form the fire. "Bah like I care if we go into Koga's territory, we need to speak to Kagome and I ain't about to let so dumb, mangy wolf stand in my way" I replied "This is going to be a long day…" Miroku sighed heavily.

Miroku had been cooking the fish while I was thinking of what today could hold, the answers I was going to get, would I like them? Was Kikyo telling me the truth? Or is Kikyo trying to make me hate Kagome? "Mmm…" *Gasp* "Fish! Yay breakfast" Shippo yelled in joy as he scrambled to his feet and sat by Miroku. Sango and Kirara woke up because of Shippo yelling, and they sat by the fire "Inuyasha come eat with us" Sango said I looked back at them and sat down on the other side of Miroku and starting eating with everyone. It wasn't long before we had finished and starting cleaning the campsite "We're done…" Miroku said "Finally geez what takes you so long" I said "Maybe if you lent a hand it would get packed up a lot faster" Sango replied "Whatever… Let's go the eastern mountains aren't far off" I said. We ran off towards the eastern mountains getting closer I could smell the stench of the wolves and sure enough in the mix was the smell of Koga and that of Kagome's scent.

Kagome's view:

"Hey Koga!" 'wolf demon's voice' "Koga!" 'another wolf demon's voice' "Shut up, I told you idiots not to yell Kagome's sleeping" 'Koga's voice' "Sorry Koga but this is urgent we ended up seeing Inuyasha and his comrades early this morning on our rounds and they were talking about coming here" 'wolf demon's voice'. "Yeah and they said they needed to talk to Kagome" 'another wolf demon's voice' "I want Ginta and Hakkaku in here looking after Kagome and tell everyone else to be alert and to keep their guard up and if he raises his sword you're to get out of the way, got it?" 'Koga's voice'. Inuyasha's coming here, I don't know what he probably wants my two jewel shards but I gave them to Koga and if Inuyasha finds out he'll most likely kill Koga I can't let that happen, I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Kagome your awake, listen I need you to stay in here with Ginta and Hakkaku for a little while, I have to go take care of something" Koga said looking at me "Koga, Inuyasha is coming for me isn't he" I said Koga frowned and nodded "Yes but I won't let him take you, it's your decision what you do and who you go with but if you want to go with him…" Koga replied. I cut Koga off by holding his hands "Koga I already deicide that I would travel with you, I gave you my two jewel shards because I wanted to I thought they would help you" I said as I gazed into his eyes. Koga's cheeks started to turn red, but I didn't turn away for some reason in his eyes just now was a feeling of love, a look of happiness. "Kagome…" Koga said as he held my hands in his now I could feel my cheeks grow hot "Hey Koga… oh" 'Ginta's voice' "Koga the guards are… oops well this is awkward" 'Hakkaku's voice' "We should probably…" 'Ginta's voice' "No need we have to pre-pare for when Inuyasha arrives here" Koga said turning away from me and looking at them.

Koga stood up "Kagome please stay here with Ginta and Hakkaku, I won't be long" Koga said smiling at me I stood up beside him "You're not facing Inuyasha alone Koga I want to be by your side when Inuyasha comes here, after all it is me he came to speak to right?" I replied smiling back. Koga looked happy about me wanting to stand next to him, but I know he doesn't want me to get hurt a frown crossed Koga's face, I knew he was thinking of the worst outcome "Koga there's no need to worry, I mean you did promise you'd always be there to protect me right?" I said. Koga looked at me and smiled "Of course I will protect you" Koga sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck "Alright then but you are to stay by my side and if I have to battle you stay with Ginta and Hakkaku at all times ok?" Koga said. "Koga there in the mountains now they should be here shortly!" 'wolf demon's voice' "Ok let's go" Koga said, Koga picked me up and ran with me a bit further away from the entrance but you could still hear the water fall from where we are. Ginta and Hakkaku caught up with us and stood on the other side of me, I looked up in the sky to see Sango, Miroku and Shippo on Kirara in the air and not long after Inuyasha came into view running towards us.

Inuyasha skidded to a stop a fair distance away from us as Kirara lands and let's Sango, Miroku and Shippo off, Shippo clings to Sango "Kagome are you ok?" Sango asks "Yes I'm fine Koga's taken good care of me" I replied. Inuyasha walked a couple paces towards us and stopped "Kagome you have some explaining to do…." Inuyasha said "Explaining? What is there to explain?" I ask "Oh don't play dumb with me Kikyo told me you gave the stupid wolf the jewel shards and that you threatened to end her life if she came anywhere near you!" Inuyasha barked. "Sit!" I yelled and Inuyasha plummets into the ground I walk towards him "Ok from now on you call Koga by his name and the same goes for the rest of his pack, and first of all I gave Koga the jewel shards because I trust him and his heart has good intentions unlike you who wants to become a full-fledge demon, second yes I threatened Kikyo only because she wanted Koga's jewel shards, Kikyo and I will only fight if she comes to claim the jewel shards or hurt any of the wolf demons" I replied.

Inuyasha's view:

Kikyo lied? I can't believe she would betray me like this I stood up slowly hanging my head "Inuyasha?" Kagome said I looked up at her "So you're going to continue traveling with Koga then?" I said. Kagome's eyes widened and looked at me with sadness in her eyes. Kagome nodded "I already decided Inuyasha, until Naraku is dead I will travel with Koga, Inuyasha I'm sorry that you had to find out from me that she lied to you but shouldn't it have been obvious" Kagome replied. I sighed "Kagome I'm sorry about the pain I caused you over _this _but I can't forget about her…." I said "Koga do you think we may stay here tonight and exchange information about Naraku?" Miroku asks breaking the silence. "You guys can, I'll catch up later I'm going for a run" I said and turned around running in the direction that we came the thoughts ran through my mind I wondered if I'd ever be happy or was my life just meant to be about making others happy.

_**Hey guys what did you think? If you have any ideas of what should happen next or you want me to add something or a new character let me know by commenting or by private messaging, hopefully the next one should be up in the next couple of days but I am rather busy so I apologise for the wait and if there are any mistakes I apologise and will fix them up when I can, thanks everyone for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

_**Hey everyone sorry it took awhile to post this one up I've been really busy lately but I work on the stories when I can. Just a disclaimer I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha or any of the original plots for Inuyasha just my own twist oh and a new character Mira. I hope you guys enjoy.**_

Chapter 5: Decisions

Kagome's view:

I watched Inuyasha run away "Kagome he'll be ok, he just needs time" Miroku says as the group walks over to me "Kagome, I'm so happy to see you again" Shippo says as he jumps into my arms and I hold him close "I missed you too Shippo…" I replied. Sango approaches me and gives me a hug "I'm glad your ok, we got really worried when you didn't come back, Shippo was upset the most" Sango said as we parted from our hug "I'm I worried you it wasn't my intention" I replied. Miroku walked over to Koga, Sango and I watched in curiosity "Koga I realise this may be an inconvinence but may we stay here the night, there is a lot that needs to be discussed not just about Naraku but all interests that concern Kagome" Miroku said "Miroku I hope this isn't about getting a free meal and place to stay…" Sango said Miroku smiled back "Of course Miroku wouldn't he only goes for rich people's homes that have an ominous cloud above their home" Shippo said.

Miroku frowned "Hey now, most the time it does have an ominous cloud, I'm not a scavenger all the time" Miroku replies "At least he admits it" Sango says, I nod in agreement "You guys are welcome here since you're Kagome's friends but Inuyasha better not cause any trouble" Koga cut into their conversation. Koga turned to go back into the cave and I quickly caught up and walked by his side I glanced up at him, "Koga thank you, I know didn't have to let them stay here I'm grateful that you did though" I said, Koga looks down at with smile "Kagome I would do anything to see a smile on your face, if having your friends around makes you happy I would never object to your wish" Koga replied I smiled and turned my head to look ahead as I felt my checks grow hot. I wonder why I get so flustered whenever Koga says anything nice even a simple compliment makes me smile, could it be I'm falling for him, though this makes me wonder about how Inuyasha is doing I hope he's not doing anything rash.

Inuyasha's view:

Kikyo… Where are you? What could I have done to make you like this? What am I going to do now with Kikyo lying to me, and Kagome now with Koga, what will I do? "Hey put me down!" 'woman's voice' Huh? I wonder what's going on, I better check it out. I started to pick of the scent of a wolf and cats as I ran towards the voices "And what will you do if I don't?" 'man's voice' I got past the trees and saw a few tiger demons picking on a female wolf demon I took out my sword "Hey! Leave her alone you bastards!" I yelled. They all looked at me the tiger demons started to laugh "Haha! Or what?" one said "You're just one hanyo and you think you'll take us on by yourself?" another said "Pfft what a joke" the one holding the wolf demon said. I growled and placed my sword back in its sheath then charged at them striking them down one by one with my claws, as I got to the one holding the wolf demon he dropped her and ran away, I went to chase him but I was grabbed and held back.

"Please don't go after him, you've saved me there's no need to kill him" the female wolf demon says as she clings to the sleeve of my kimono, she wore chest amour like Koga's (but top-purple and bottom-black) and a black fur skirt with a black fur pelt wrapped around it and tied to it was a katana. She had black fur leg warmers around her legs just below the knee and purple arm guards (like Ginta and Hakkaku have on their arms) she also wore a necklace (a plain sliver chain with a wolf's fang attached) her hair is an auburn colour and her eyes are an aqua colour. I looked at her strangely and helped her to her feet "If I don't go after him, he might come back and with others do you want that" I asked. She shook her head "I don't want that, but I can't stand back and let you kill him, it's not right to go after someone who chooses life" she replied, my eyes widen at her response, I sighed and shook my head "Fine whatever, just don't expect me to come around and save you all the time" I said and turned away from her. "Wait I didn't get your name" she called after me "Inuyasha" I replied "Thank you Inuyasha, I will never forget what you've done for me today, my name's Mira in case we ever meet again" she says I turned back to her to see her smiling, a slight smile crossed my face "You should get far away from here, they'll most likely be back" I said. Mira nodded and ran off "Thanks again Inuyasha!" Mira yelled as she ran off, I sighed what a day and it's only just mid-day now, I guess I should return to others, I need to hear what they have to say even if I don't like it, I turned around and ran back to Koga's den.

Koga's view:

I let Kagome and her friends catch up first before getting on to more concerning issues, I led Kagome and her friends to the back of the cave to have some time to themselves "Kagome you and friends can use this area here, to catch up I'll make sure none of my pack bothers you" I said "Thank you Koga" Kagome replied I stopped and let them walk ahead. "Koga aren't you going to join us?" Kagome asks as she turns around to meet my gaze I shook my head "No it's better just to let you and friends catch up, we'll discuss the other issues later when you're everyone is ready" I replied. Kagome smiled brightly "Thank you Koga I really do appreciate everything you've done for me" Kagome replied, I felt a slight blush come over my cheeks I smiled back and gave a slight nod. Kagome and her friends went to sit down and I went away from them but still close enough to keep an eye on them, mainly Kagome.

I still can't believe what has happened in the last couple of days, Kagome gave me her two jewel shards, Kagome wants to travel with me in search of the jewel shards and Naraku, I love the fact I get to be the one to protect Kagome now and that I get to be with her. I smiled at the thought of Kagome being by my side a lot more than a scent appeared "Koga…" Hakkaku said "Yeah I know, you and Ginta stay here and look after Kagome and her friends I'll deal with him" I replied as I stood up, I ran out of the cave to see Inuyasha racing back. He smelt different though he had the smell of cat's blood on him and the smell of a wolf demon I growled "What's the deal with your stench?" I asked Inuyasha was a feet metres away from me and glared at me "Look I went out for a run and ran into some tiger demons picking on a female wolf demon so I killed the tiger demons and the let the wolf demon run, so can I come in to see my friends now?" Inuyasha barked. I folded my arms across my chest "Tch whatever, but I don't take likely to stories being made up, Kagome and her friends are at the back of the cave… If you do anything to hurt Kagome you're sleeping outside" I replied and walked back inside with Inuyasha following behind and led him to the back of the cave, I stood not far off from where everyone was sitting and kept an ear out and glanced back at them every once and awhile to make sure he wasn't going to hurt Kagome.

Kagome's view:

I noticed Koga leave but even though I wanted to follow something told me to stay I was on edge and wanted to know what Koga was up too, "Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked I just stared at the entrance of the cave "Kagome, don't worry I'm sure Koga will be back soon" Miroku said. I turned back to everyone "Huh? What…" I said but was cut off "Kagome since we've seen you today, you've been by Koga's side, you've made a choice to travel with him, and when he walks off you run to his side, I think it's obvious" Miroku said. Sango was string at the entrance, I turned my head and followed her gaze, Koga had come back but with Inuyasha, Inuyasha had blood stains on his clothes which made me wonder what had happened I looked back Koga seeing he wasn't covered in any blood at all. Inuyasha joined us and sat beside Miroku, while Koga stood nearby keeping a close eye on us "Inuyasha what happened?" Sango asked "A few tiger demons were picking on a wolf demon so I killed the tiger demons… Now on to the mater about Naraku" Inuyasha said.

"Wait Inuyasha, you've never liked wolf demons so why did you save…" I asked "Because that's what we usually do isn't? We walk around searching for jewel shards and Naraku and every time someone's in trouble we had help, so I helped her ok, it's no big deal" Inuyasha said harshly. "Her? You saved a female wolf demon" Miroku asked "Yeah what of it?" Inuyasha barked back "Well maybe you didn't save her because you help others maybe you…" Miroku replied but was cut off. "Shut up! As if I'd fall for a female wolf demon…" Inuyasha barked and glared at Koga "Would you stop glancing over here ya mangy wolf, it's pissing me off!" Inuyasha shouted I frowned, Koga turned around and glared back at Inuyasha "I'm just here because I'm concerned for Kagome, besides this is my den I can do whatever the hell I want to!" Koga shouted back. "Ha yeah right flea-bag!" Inuyasha barked back "SIT!" I yelled and Inuyasha plummeted into the ground "Why do you always argue with Koga why can't you for once get along!" I shouted as got up and stormed out of the cave.

Naraku's view:

*Evil Chuckle* "This is good very good, things may have not gone the way as planned but with the newest plan in effect everything is slowly falling into place" I said "Naraku wouldn't it be bad if Koga and Inuyasha got along, and they all teamed up" Kagura asked, I glared at her. "Not if it was my plan to do so and with the help of a special someone who has proven to be quite useful" I replied "Naraku, Kikyo and another person approaches" Kanna says. A smile crosses my smile "Good Kagura go greet our friends and bring them here… And don't use brute force there's no need for it" I say, Kagura nods "Yes Naraku" Kagura replies then leaves to greet my honoured guests. Kanna waits next to me patiently while I gaze out of the castle, hearing footsteps near I stand up "Naraku I have brought you your guests" Kagura says as she stands near the door the first to walk through the door is Kikyo "Kikyo I'm so glad to see you again, the plan is falling into place with our new helper" I said.

Kikyo came over to me "Yes, it seems it was a wise choice for us to have an inside helper, though it might be troublesome if someone were to find out" Kikyo replied I closed my eyes and smirked "Kikyo if our helper gets caught then they will either force our ally to help them or they will kill her if they force our ally to help then we will just have to kill our ally before they do" I replied. "Not very wise to say when you forced me to be your ally by putting this stupid charmed necklace on me… Inuyasha will get you and when he does I'll happily lend a hand to kill you for everything you've done to and everyone else's life you've ruined" 'a female's voice' I snapped my eyes open "Careful, if you do anything that threatens me or Kikyo you know who will suffer" I said smugly. A low grow came from the female "So Kikyo what have you got planned? What shall be your next approach with this sad group of miss fits?" I asked Kikyo smiled slyly "Well I had great difficulty decided who I should go after, Inuyasha, Koga or Kagome though I think it'll will be just fun enough to see what happens over the next couple of days" Kikyo replied I smiled "Kikyo your heart seems to be getting blacker by the day" I chuckled.

_**Ok guys I hope you liked it I did just type this all up in the last hour or so, if there are any mistakes I will fix them up a bit later, I look forward to hearing your comments and any awesome ideas you guys have, thanks to all who have read this story and have posted a review for it.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Feelings and Thoughts

**Hey sorry about the wait guys but chapter 6 is now up, I'd like to thank anyone and everyone who has been commenting it's been great hearing your thoughts and opinions on the story looking for more great thoughts and opinions from you all. Just another disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or original Inuyasha plot just my own plot and my own character Mira the wolf demon. **

Chapter 6: Feelings and Thoughts

Kikyo's view:

Now that things are going well I think I shall stay here for a while with Naraku and plan some more horrible plans to make their lives even more miserable a smirk spread across my face as I went up to Naraku. "Shall we sit together and plan of more despicable things for the band of misfits?" I ask Naraku smiles slyly "Why Kikyo it would be a pleasure… As long as you promise to stay by me and not that half bred mongrel" Naraku replied as he held his hand out. I smiled and took his hand "As if I would love that dog, I have no use for him nor do I care for his unconditional dying love for me" I replied as I snuggled myself against Naraku's body, I heard him chuckle "So I take it you'll be my mate and only mine then…" Naraku said as he wrapped me in his arms and hugged me tightly, possessively. I looked up at him to see him looking into my eyes "I'll always be yours, my dear Naraku" I said then he planted a possessive, lustful kiss upon my lips, our lips parted "That's good to hear… You runt go and do your job and get close to Inuyasha, Kagura and Kanna you may leave now" Naraku said the three of them left immediately as soon as he ordered them to go.

Mira's View:

I stood in the doorway disgusted by Naraku and Kikyo cuddling and plotting to kill Inuyasha and his friends, Inuyasha was kind and nice he saved me from the Tiger Demons so he didn't have a bad heart, my thoughts were interrupted "You runt go and do your job and get close to Inuyasha, Kagura and Kanna you may leave now" Naraku said. I gladly left, I couldn't stand watching them or even being apart of this whole plot to kill Inuyasha and his friends but sadly I didn't have a choice because of this stupid necklace I'm under Kikyo's control and Kikyo loves Naraku so that makes me his servant as well. I growled softly "So how will you get back to Inuyasha without causing a fuss?" a voice asked I turned to see Kagura walking up beside me "I'll just go to Koga's den, I am a wolf demon and so I can get into the den easily enough but I'll have to think of a good reason for being their I can't just walk into another wolf tribe without a good reason" I replied.

Kagura smiled and flicked her fan up "Then let me give them a good reason to help you we will battle, you'll get hurt and ran to them… That good enough to get you in?" Kagura said I hated the idea of betraying and lying to Inuyasha and the wolf tribe but I have too. I nodded "Yep that'll get me in but I can't have you and Kanna giving me orders from Naraku and Kikyo all the time once I'm a part of the group It'll be tough to get away from them" I replied Kagura nodded "We better wait till morning to tell Naraku and Kikyo your plan till then take one of the rooms in the castle and get some rest you won't be doing much sleeping when you start your job, trust me" Kagura said and turned down a corridor, Kanna followed Kagura. I just hope Inuyasha and the others kill Narkau and Kikyo soon, though once this is over I'll have to tell everyone my part in all of this even though it was not my intention to be a part of this I will probably be banished or my leader will take my head, I just hope Inuyasha can see through Kikyo's lies before it's too late.

Kagome's View:

I sat out on the ledge of the cliff outside the cave entrance, my legs dangling over the edge as I watch the sunset I sighed heavily and hung my head "Kagome, I'm sorry if I didn't snap back at Inuyasha we wouldn't have argued…" 'Koga's voice' I turned my body slightly to see Koga standing a few paces away from me with a sad look in his eyes. "Koga will you sit with me?" I ask Koga nodded slightly and came and sat beside me as my gaze focussed back on the sunset "It's not your fault Koga you know that right? Inuyasha is just hot-headed" I said I didn't get any response and looked up at Koga he was watching the sunset. The colours from the sunset had illuminated him, he looked like a god, his face was serious but yet gentle, sad but happy in a way, I smiled at how handsome he looked and a slight blush took over my face, I looked back at the sunset with a smile still spread across my face "It's beautiful, I wish could just stay here forever…" I said softly. "Kagome?" Koga said softly I looked up at him and smiled brightly "This place, watching the sunset with you, I feel so safe here, as if it were a second home…" I said, I looked back at the sunset, I could feel Koga's loving gaze on me, I think Miroku and Sango are right I think I really am falling for Koga, I can't believe how stupid I was not to notice that Koga has always been true and has always been there for me and said over and over that he loves me and yet I pushed him away.

I felt my swell up with tears, I tried to hold them in but it didn't worked tears rolled down my face "Kagome?" Koga said I turned back to look at him "Koga… I'm so sorry, I never really took in your feelings for me before and I wanted to believe that Inuyasha was the one I loved but since I have been with you I now know what my feelings are and I'm sorry for every time that you pro-claimed your love for me and I didn't acknowledge it…" I said as hugged Koga and sobbed on his chest. I felt Koga embrace me back his arms holding me close to him, tightly in a loving embrace "Kagome, I never expected anything back from you, I love you and I want you to know just how much I love, how far I will go to prove my love for you, you owe me nothing" Koga said softly. "Koga thank you for everything, you've always been there for me and I want to return the favour I want to be there for you… Please let me be there for you" I said I felt Koga's grasp on my tighten "Kagome I…" Koga said I looked up at him and placed my finger to his lips. "Please Koga I won't ask for anything ever again if you just let me be there for you, to stand by you, even if it's just as a friend" I said with pleading eyes Koga looked at me with blush covering his cheeks Koga took my hand leaving him free to speak "Kagome if that's what you want, then it's fine by me but I just don't want you to get hurt…" Koga replied with a hint of sadness in his voice I hugged him "Koga thank you, I won't get hurt as long as I'm with you I know you'll never let anyone hurt me" I said.

Koga's View:

I smiled Kagome's being so open with me, she's never been this way before I wonder what's going on "Kagome I will always be there for you, just promise you won't do anything reckless though" I said "I promise" Kagome replied and hugged me tighter. Kagome's never hugged me so tight before not that I'm complaining, but I feel like there's something going on… Maybe she's starting to fall for me, no she only thinks of me as a friend, I held Kagome in my arms and rested my head on hers, taking in her scent. I've been dreaming on Kagome being in my arms for so long and now here she is snuggling up against me though it means something different to her, I will always love her, I will always have the need to protect her like no other man could, to love her like no other man would. I smelt Inuyasha close by and heard him walk towards us "Hey sorry to tear you guys apart but I need to speak to Kagome" Inuyasha said, I want to tear him apart for ruining this moment with Kagome but I separated myself from her I gave Kagome a concerned look "I'll be ok Koga" Kagome said I nodded "Just yell if you need me" I said as I stood up and walked back into the cave.

Inuyasha's view:

As soon as Koga went back in the cave I took his spot sitting next to Kagome but not as close, I sighed "Look Kagome I'm sorry for thinking you would even do anything that Kikyo has said and I know that you don't feel the same way you used to… About me, about us but I wanted you to know that I've been thinking and all I want for you is for you to be happy" I said. I could feel Kagome's gaze on me "Inuyasha…" she said "No please just let me get all of this off my chest first, then I'll listen to whatever you have to say" I said "Ok" Kagome replied I looked at her staring into her brown eyes. "I have wronged you so many times and not once have I considered your feelings, and I haven't even been that nice to let you go home too often and I'm sorry I really am…" I said I sighed and looked at the sunset. "I wanted you to know if you want to travel with Koga that's fine, if being with Koga and the rest of the wolves makes you happy then be with them, I want you to be happy, I know if you travel with me you will always continue to be hurt not only emotional but physically, whenever we happen to battle some demon you end up getting hurt…" I said and looked back to Kagome.

"I want to protect you Kagome but I'm so wrong for you, Koga can protect you more then I ever could… Koga never hesitated to say that he loved you but I haven't told you, it's always been Kikyo that I tell and now that she's doing all of this… Tricking me, deceiving me I don't know what to do and so I want to know if we… Kagome can we still be friends?" I asked looking at her worried. Not knowing what she'd say or how she'd react it was nerve racking, though no matter her answer if she ever needed help I'd be there for her I'd make sure of that a few minutes had past us by. My gaze had turned back to the sun set "Inuyasha… Before you came out here Koga and I were talking and I told him that I wanted to be able to be there for him even if it I just stood by him as a friend, and I'm going to do that for a long time I've made my choice to travel with Koga, as much as I love traveling with Shippo, Sango, Kirara, Miroku and you, I love traveling with Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku and the wolves, I want you guys to get along, I want be able to travel with all of you without getting into a fight all the time…." Kagome said her gaze set upon the sun as the last light had vanished. "Inuyasha I want be your friend but I don't know if Kikyo is going to do something to ruin our friendship, I mean she has already caused so much fuss and we already have Naraku to deal with, if we're going to be friends you know seeing Kikyo is out of the question right? Even the others know she's not good anymore, she isn't the same Kikyo you knew fifty years ago she's different" Kagome said again.

Kagome's view:

Inuyasha sighed heavily "Yeah I was pre-paired to do that, to not see her and I won't see her anymore if that risks my friendship with not only you but the others as well, I promise to be a better friend and to be nicer to Koga" Inuyasha said I smiled. Inuyasha has finally opened up to me I'm glad he has, it's nice knowing that he still wants to be friends and wants to keep our friendship so much so that he wouldn't see Kikyo again "I think we should get inside, it's starting to get late" Inuyasha said. I nodded as Inuyasha got up and offered his hand I took his hand and he helped me up, I walked into the cave first and Inuyasha followed we head back over to were are group was sitting but I noticed Koga looked worried he was sitting in his designated area on his bed of hay and straw, Koga was talking to Ginta and Hakkaku. "Hey Inuyasha, I'm just going to see what the guys are talking about can you tell everyone I'll be over soon" I said Inuyasha nodded "Sure thing" Inuyasha said with a smile, I walked over to Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Hey, sorry if I'm interrupting but you guys look pretty worried over something, is everything ok?" I asked Koga blushed lightly "Everything's fine Kagome there's nothing to worry about" Koga said I smiled "Ok, well can I sit with you all then?" I asked. Koga smiled and nodded "Of course" Koga said I sat down next to Koga "So what did Inuyasha have to say? You don't have to tell..." Koga said and I cut him off "Koga if you want to know something just ask I'll tell you, Inuyasha came to apologize and accepts the fact that I want to stay and travel with you, and he just wants me to be his friend and says that he is going to keep away from Kikyo from now on" I said. Ginta and Hakkaku looked at me blankly with a confused expression "He apologized and wanted you to still be his friend after everything his put you through…" Koga said I nodded "Yes, and he knows if he sees Kikyo again he will loose not only his friendship with me but with the others as well" I replied I could see Koga giving Inuyasha glare "Koga…" I said with a frown he looked back at me. "Koga, Inuyasha also said he'd be nice to and all the wolf demons and wolves so please try not to fight… For me" I said Koga nodded in disbelief I know he thought that there was no way that Inuyasha could change but he is changing slowly. "Ok I promise Kagome, I won't fight with Inuyasha" Koga said I smiled "Good, thanks Koga, I'm going to sit with my friends if you don't mind" I said "Not all, if anyone needs anything just ask, I'm sure one of these guys will get you what you need" Koga replied.

_**Ok guys I hope you enjoyed that chapter looking forward to the reviews, if you don't want to leave a review you can always private message me your wonderful thoughts and opinions. **_


	7. Chapter 7: Mira?

**Ok guys 7th chapter is up yay! :) Anyways thanks for everyone's comments and to jj hopefully Mira will be, and thanks to Natsu and Lucy Dragneel I'm glad you love the story hopefully I can update it a lot more now but will see how I go. Another disclaimer I own none of the Original Inuyasha Plots or any of the Inuyasha Characters just my own story line and character Mira (wolf demon). Enjoy! **

Chapter 7: Mira?

Kagome's view:

Koga's so sweet "Thanks Koga" I said with a smile and stood up and walked back over to everyone gosh I wonder how everyone is taking Inuyasha's promise about staying away from Kikyo, though Inuyasha has been deceived enough he needs the chance to start a fresh new happy life. I sighed as I sat down next to Sango "You seem in deep thought Kagome is something the matter?" Sango asked I snapped my head up to look at her "Oh no, no just as you said… Just thinking" I replied. Sango smiled slightly though she could tell I was worried and I had a right to be I have been so stressed and have had so much happen, though I can't help but feel sorry for Inuyasha, even though he still has us all as friends he has no one to love. I pray that Inuyasha can find his true love, his soul mate "Hey you are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asks breaking me from my thoughts "Yeah just thinking… Though it is getting late I think I might just get some sleep and skip dinner" I replied as I got up and started to myself a fur blanket and laid down and used my bag as a pillow.

Inuyasha's view:

Kagome, you've been through so much yet you don't reveal to anyone how much pain and sorrow you really have inside your heart and most of it was because of me, I'm so sorry Kagome I just hope Koga can mend your broken heart. I ate dinner with everyone and glanced back to see Kagome fast asleep, I looked over to where Koga was sitting down against the wall in his area Kagome would be much warmer and feel much better if she were with Koga. Kagome has that sparkle in her eyes whenever she's with Koga or talks about him, I wonder if she's admitted her love for him to Koga or even to herself, I went over to her and picked her up careful with the fur blanket. I carried her over to Koga and lightly kicked his foot with mine "Wha-Hey what are yo…" Koga said as he stood up and glared at me "I'm not here to fight I wanted to make sure Kagome was safe and warm and it'd be better if she were in your arms then on the floor… I see the way she looks at you, she never looked at you that way when I was around and I have the feeling she likes you, please keep her with you and protect her like I couldn't" I said as I passed Kagome over to Koga.

Koga held her carefully "You Kagome believes you'd changed being nice to all the members in my tribe, staying away from Kikyo just to keep your friendship with her and the others… And it looks like you are starting to change, thanks" Koga said with a slight smile. I just nodded "Yeah, I know you can protect her like I can't just remember to keep the promise" I said "Ha don't worry about that I'll protect her with my life" Koga replied I smiled "Good, well night Koga and thanks for letting a mangy dog sleep in your den, I know how much my stench must annoy you and your tribe" I said. Koga laughed lightly "Yeah I let you in here for Kagome, but I can see you're changing just take a bath once and awhile would ya" Koga said jokingly I smiled "Yeah ok, first thing in the morning" I said with grin. I walked back over to where I was and laid down Koga will take good care of you Kagome, I know that Koga will never let you down like I have, and will never hurt you or put you in any danger, I pray for your happiness Kagome.

Koga's view:

Seeing Inuyasha walk off I warp the blanket right around Kagome carefully, and sit down with her in my lap, I hold Kagome close I looked down at her sleeping face, she's just like an angel, Inuyasha said he thinks that Kagome likes me. Could it be real or is it just a delusion though thinking back to earlier when we sat on the cliff watching the sunset together I remember everything we talked about. One thing I forget is when she said _'Please Koga I won't ask for anything ever again if you just let me be there for you, to stand by you, even if it's just as a friend'_ her eyes were pleading, she was practically begging to stay with me, by my side. Oh Kagome I wish I knew how you felt about me, do you want to be with me because you feel bad for not acknowledging my love for you before or is it because you are starting to like me, I wish I knew I sighed as I held her close to me while I lent my back against the wall and closed my eyes drifting into a light sleep.

_NIGHT PASSES IT'S NOW MORNING_

Mira's view:

I awoke early and met Kagura in the hall way, we went to go see Naraku, Kagura stood in front of the doorway "Stay out here and let me tell the plan" Kagura said and knocked on the door "Come in" Naraku's voice echoed through the empty halls of the castle. Kagura opened the door and closed it behind her leaving me standing in the hallway, I ended up sitting down they were talking for twenty minutes I started to yawn just as the door opened then closed as Kagura stepped out "Tired already?" Kagura asked I shook my head "Nope it took you too long, I was getting bored" I replied. Kagura gave a small smirk and walked off "Come on we're putting your plan in action now, Naraku and Kikyo said if they need you they'll talk to you through that necklace of yours and remember what happens when you don't follow orders" Kagura said walking to the exit of the castle as I followed behind her. When we got outside Kagura turned around quickly "Blades of Blood" she said swinging her fan and red blades came my way slicing past me "Better run kid" Kagura said I looked at her in horror her eyes filled with lust to kill.

I ran like she said I kept running and felt more blades slice past me, I tripped and rolled I quickly scrambled to my feet and kept running I tried to pick up Inuyasha scent when someone grabbed my leg and suddenly I turned upside down and was in the air. Kagura had me by my leg and was flying to the East "Kagura what are you doing?!" I yelled Kagura gave me an icy glare "Shut up or I'll drop you, ya worthless runt" Kagura snapped. We had got close to the boarder and saw two wolf demons below "Yo you dirty wolves, up here!" Kagura yelled and the two wolf demons looked up "Kagura?" I questioned Kagura smiled "See ya runt!" Kagura laughed then let me go as she flew off. "Ahh!" I screamed as I hit branch after branch then hit the firm ground with a thump, "Urgh…" I groaned I felt numb for a bit then the pain came I clenched my fists "Hey are you ok?" "What happened? Who was that?" the two wolf demons asked as they ran to my side. "Please… Take me… To Koga… Naraku… Is threatening us…" I struggled to say then everything went black.

Ginta and Hakkaku's view: (_Italics and highlighted is for Ginta's thoughts_ and **Bold is for Hakkaku's thoughts**)

Ginta and Hakkaku were up early to do morning patrols "Hey Ginta, Hakkaku come here" Koga called "Coming boss" **I said running straight over carefully trying not to wake everyone, ** _I followed Hakkaku over to Koga seeing Koga was unable to move since he had been taking care of Kagome all night. _Koga looked at us "I need you to go get food for tribe and for Kagome and her friends, after your patrol so don't dawdle" Koga said "Ok Koga we'll be back soon" _I replied as I turned away from Koga and headed out to the entrance of the den_ "No problem Koga, we'll see ya soon" **I said as I followed Ginta out of the cave. ** As the pair ran around the territory for a quick patrol they slowed to a walk "Ya think would should get food now, Hardly anything ever comes into our territory anyways" **I said** _I sighed heavily _"Yeah I don't see why we got the early morning shift though we've always had a day shift" _I said. _ The pair walked in search of a meal "You know I think sister Kagome is started to warm up to Koga" **I said finally Koga has a chance since Inuyasha basically broke her heart what a jerk** "Yeah, I heard from one of the wolves that was near the entrance yesterday afternoon that Kagome said she wanted to stand by Koga" _I said hopefully Inuyasha keeps his word and stays only friends with Kagome, she's already been hurt enough._

"Yo you dirty wolves, up here!" a voice yelled from a above the pair looked up to see a woman on a huge feather holding a female wolf demon "See ya runt!" she says with a laugh and takes off the female wolf demon lets out a scream. "Quick we have to help her" _I say as I ran over to her we got close _"Hey are you ok?" _I ask skidded to a stop near her side_ "What happened? Who was that?" **I asked that scent I think I've smelt it on Koga once before.** The female wolf demon tried to speak, she had minor and major cuts and bruises all over her body "Please… Take me… To Koga… Naraku… Is threatening us…" she manage to say then passed out "Oh no this is bad…. We need to get her back to Koga now" _I say worried as I pick her up carefully_ "Yeah the foods just going to have to wait… Did you notice her smell that woman on the feather? She had a similar smell to a scent that was on Koga once" **I said as I looked at the female wolf demon in Ginta's arms, I wonder what Naraku has done. **"Yes I noticed, we should hurry back to the den… Sister Kagome should be able to help her, then we can find out what this guy is up too" _I replied _the pair ran as fast as they could back to the den, Ginta holding the female wolf demon carefully making sure that he wasn't hurting her. "Koga! It's an emergency, Naraku has attacked our brethren" **I yelled as I ran in first to the den** "We need help over here! We have a wolf demon injured!" _I yelled as I followed Hakkaku in and found a safe place to put her down._

Kagome's view:

"Koga! It's an emergency, Naraku has attacked our brethren" "We need help over here! We have a wolf demon injured!" yelling echoed through the cave I immediately woke and found myself wrapped in a blanket being held in Koga's arms. I looked up at Koga who was distressed and angered "Koga we should go see what happened" I said Koga gave a nod and helped me up and we went over to where all the commotion was. Ginta and Hakkaku were sitting beside a female wolf demon, she had minor and major cut and bruises all over her body I knelt by her side "Ginta can you grab my bag, Hakkaku could you bring me some water please" I said and with a nod they went off to get what I had asked for. Ginta came back with my bag moments later "Here sister" Ginta said as he past me my bag "Thank you, would you mind getting Sango for me I will need her help" I said Ginta nodded again and took off as Hakkaku came over to me with a bowl of water, he placed it on the ground next to me "Will she be ok?" Hakkaku asked as I placed my hand on her forehead "She'll be ok" I replied.

I looked back to Hakkaku "What happened?" I asked Hakkaku gave a frown "We were out patrolling and then went to get food but a voice yelled out it was from above, a woman on a huge feather and she was holding her by her leg then just dropped her…" Hakkaku said. "Kagura… She'll pay for this" Koga growled "Though she said we had to get her to you Koga, she said that Naraku was threatening them, us… Then she passed out" Hakkaku said again Koga's growl deepened Koga was furious. "Koga please let's focus on getting her better first then we can find out what she knows before doing anything rash" I said Koga nodded "Of course, your right…" Koga said suddenly. Sango and the others came over Inuyasha gasped "Mira…" Inuyasha said we looked back to him "You know her?" Koga asked Inuyasha nodded "Yeah I saved her life the other day from Tiger demons" Inuyasha replied. "So you didn't make that up then… Sorry for not believing you" Koga said "Of course it was true, why would I lie? Anyways what happened to her? Smells like…" Inuyasha said "Kagura did this to her, Naraku has placed a threat upon the wolf tribes now…" Koga says interrupting Inuyasha.

**Ok so I hoped you enjoyed that chapter looking forward to your thoughts/opinions, if you don't want to leave a review and want to suggest ideas without making them known you can always private message me, thanks guys for your support. **


	8. Chapter 8: Kagome's feelings made known

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I know there's quite a few of you who having been dying to read more but I have had so much on lately I planned on uploading this yesterday with my other two stories but it didn't happen I got writers block sadly... But it's back now just a disclaimer before the story starts I own none of the Inuyasha characters or the original Inuyasha story/plot but I do own my own twists and character Mira. Enjoy**

Chapter 8: Kagome's feelings made known

Inuyasha's view:

Mira what happened? I growled as I clenched my hands into fists "Inuyasha?" Kagome said with a look of sadness and concern in her eyes "Who found her?" I asked "We did" Ginta and Hakkaku said at the same time. "Inuyasha may I speak with you for a moment please… Alone" Miroku said I nodded and followed him right to the back of the cave "How well do you know her?" Miroku asks I growled "I already told you I met Mira the other day I only got her name and that's it" I barked back. Miroku frowned "Don't take that tone with me, I'm trying to help" Miroku said I sighed "I'm sorry Miroku, it's just of all things if I'm the one responsible for Mira being in this state and for all the wolf tribes being threatened then… How could I live with myself? Will killing Naraku rid me off that feeling of putting others in danger?" I said.

Kagome's view:

I treated Mira the best I could with help from Sango "Koga is there somewhere else we could put Mira? Somewhere that would be more comfortable for her" I asked Koga gave a nod "Yeah, I'll take her there" Koga replied as he picked Mira up. "Be careful Koga" I said worryingly Koga smiled "Of course" Koga said and I picked up my bag and caught up to him walking by his side as Sango gathered up everything else and followed us. We went further back in the cave in a separate more private area there was even a hay bed similar to Koga's, Koga placed Mira down gently "I'll get some blankets and food for you all, it's better if you ladies use this area, it's more private" Koga said and left to retrieve some blankets and food for us girls but he called us ladies, I liked that about Koga his such a gentleman, I placed my bag down. "Kagome?..." Sango said "Huh? What is Mira ok?" I asked Sango giggled "I'm a little more concerned about you at the moment" Sango replied I felt my face go bright red Sango giggled again "Soo... Do you?" Sango asked and I knew what she meant do you love Koga I twirled my fingers around and shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean I think I do…. It's hopeless" I replied then sighed and placed my head in my hands "Sounds like you do" Sango says I perked up "You think so?" I asked with a smile and Sango laughed "By your reaction just then definitely" Sango said I sighed again and looked over Mira "Kagome you sigh and now days since being with him you always have a smile and laugh you follow him like a puppy does its master" Sango giggles. I looked up at her and just smiled "I do huh? I must have it bad" I reply suddenly Shippo and Kirara run in to us "You have something wrong with you Kagome?" Shippo asks I blush deeply and wave my hands "Oh no I'm fine" I said. Soon after Koga came in "Is something wrong Kagome?" Koga asked carrying a pile of blankets "Oh no everything's fine" I said smiling gosh I'm in trouble I hope no one heard Sango and I talking about this oh I feel so embarrassed now.

Koga placed the blankets down in the corner of the room "I had Ginta and Hakkaku pre-pare you all something to eat, they shouldn't be too far away from cooking it for you" Koga said I smiled his so nice Sango gave me a nudge "Ah thank you Koga" I said blushing. "You're welcome Kagome" Koga said and smiled back oh god I am in trouble I definitely think that Sango's right I love Koga, "I'll be back to check on how you all are later if you need anything just yell out" Koga said and left. I sighed "What are you doing…." Sango grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the area "Wait Koga… Kagome wants to talk to you about something important" Sango said "Sango I don't think now is a appropriate time" I said Sango gave me a shove "Just tell him" Sango said and gave me a bright smile then went back to the area.

Koga's view:

I walked back to Kagome "Is something wrong Kagome?" I asked, Sango said it was important I wonder what it could be "Uh I…" Kagome stuttered it was unusual for Kagome not stutter or find it hard to find the words to speak her mind. Kagome cleared her throat as a blush came over her cheeks she looks so cute blushing "Koga I wanted to talk to you about us…" Kagome said I looked at her shocked "Us…?" I asked she nodded in reply. "What is it that concerns you?" I ask either it's to tell me she never loved me and never will, she just wants to be friends or that she loves me but I shouldn't get my hopes up "Well since everything's changed so much well I've like we've become close friends even though we still don't know too much about each other but I think that… No I now know what kind of part I want to play in your life, Koga I want to be your…" Kagome said. "Koga the food is finished" Hakkaku yelled cutting Kagome off "Hey sister Kagome" Ginta says both running over to us carrying a large tray of food "Oh hi Ginta, hey Hakkaku thank you both for cooking for us" Kagome said dam it if they came just a second later I could have found what part Kagome wanted to play in my life. Kagome looked back at me "Uh Koga do you mind if we talk a little later?" Kagome says I nod "Of course Kagome, whatever makes you happy" I replied Kagome gave me a bright smile then hugged me.

"Thank you Koga" I embrace Kagome back I love you so much Kagome, I released Kagome watching her Ginta and Hakkaku head back into the area that I had made designated to just the women I sighed heavily. If only I knew what you wanted to say, I walked back to my area and sat down not interested in food, then Miroku and Inuyasha came over to me I could hear Ginta and Hakkaku's footsteps walking back this way. A frown crossed my face as I clenched my hand into a fist "You ok Koga?" Inuyasha asked "You seem very frustrated and tense" Miroku added I sighed "Yeah you could say that… Kagome was just talking to me telling me the part she wanted to play in my life…" I replied. "And what did she say?" Miroku asked "She didn't say she just want to be your friend or worse that she didn't love you… Did she?" Inuyasha said I sighed then gave a light growl "That's just it she was about to say it but didn't get a chance since the food came running towards us… Though she said we'd speak later, but right now it's so frustrating not knowing" I said. "I'm sorry about that Koga" Inuyasha said "Yes, but at least you know the topic will arise soon" Miroku said I nodded "Yeah, but the answer is the nervous bit" I replied Inuyasha laughed "Who knew the big bad wolf would ever get nervous" Inuyasha joked slinging his arm around my shoulders.

Sango's view:

Kagome came back but was with Ginta and Hakkaku "Oh hi guys" I said with a smile "Hello we brought food for you like Koga asked of us" Ginta asked they put down the trays of food and were about to leave. "Sister Kagome is Koga ok? He seemed a bit ah… Well tense" Hakkaku said Kagome looked back at them "He did… Oh ah I'm sure his ok, though we were talking about something very important, but it's ok we're talking about it later so don't worry about a thing, you guys should go get something to eat now before it's all gone" Kagome said and flashed a bright smile at them. "Ok thanks sis" Ginta said "See ya, if you need anything just yell" Hakkaku said then they left Kagome came and sat down in between Shippo and myself Kirara was in between myself and Shippo, we sat in a circle. "Kagome did you tell him?" I asked "Uh well I almost did I got as far as saying _I now know what kind of part I want to play in your life, Koga I want to be your…_ and then Ginta and Hakkaku came over" Kagome replied. "What… You just left it as that and said we'll talk later… Kagome he has to know the suspense will be killing him at this point" I replied.

Shippo's view:

Hearing Sango and Kagome's conversation is well both interesting but a bit confusing I kept eating the cooked meat I was given and listened in "What was I meant to do tell Ginta and Hakkaku to just turn around or go into you" Kagome replied. "Or how about you just tell him in front of them" Sango said "Oh so telling Koga I love him in front of them… Isn't telling someone how you feel meant to be private?" Kagome said Kagome loves Koga wow, I'm so happy for Kagome but even though Sango is right about Koga knowing so is Kagome, Koga and Kagome need to talk privately. I smiled "Um Sango? Kagome? Sorry to interrupt but can Kirara and I go out to play?" I said and gave Kirara a slight wink as she gave me a look "Its fine with me" Sango replied "Me too, have fun but don't get in to any trouble or bother the wolves" Kagome said. I ran out with Kirara by me once we were out I crouched down on the ground and Kirara sat by me looking slightly annoyed knowing I had planned something and was sticking my nose where it wasn't needed.

I grinned and picked a twig up "So Kirara here's the plan you get Kagome to go down that tunnel there I've been there with Ginta and Hakkaku it's filled with heaps of glow worms there it'll be perfect and away from anyone disturbing them" I smiled at my plan falling together. Kirara looked at me *meow* "I know I know, I shouldn't be doing this but you heard them and they are both right…" I said. "Ok so you'll get Kagome in like a couple of minutes and lead her down there and I'll be leading Koga down their shortly but make sure it's only Kagome ok?" I said Kirara nodded "Ok I'll go get Koga two minutes remember" I said and took off to go get Koga. I saw Koga sitting down with Inuyasha and Miroku joking around I ran over to them "Shippo is everything ok?" Miroku asked "Ah sort of… I mean yes of course it is" I say correcting myself stupid don't blow this. "You're up to something now spill…." Inuyasha said grabbing my tail "Ouch okay, give me a couple minutes alone with Koga then I'll explain… Please it's very important…" I said then looked at Koga "Please Koga, I know something and I think it would you need to know too" I said pleaded with him.

"Let him go Inuyasha… Alright Shippo what do you know?" Koga asked I quickly grabbed his hand "Not here quick follow me" I said and ran towards then tunnel with Koga following as soon as we got near the tunnel I stopped "Ah in here" I said and went in. "Shippo?... Koga…" Kagome said as her eyes meet Koga's "Kagome…" Koga said "Kirara quick let's go…" I said and we raced out to the entrance "We have to stand guard and make sure they get there privacy" I said Kirara nodded. Hearing footsteps come closer it was Ginta and Hakkaku "Hey Shippo have you seen Koga?" Ginta asks "Uh yeah but Kagome and Koga are having a very important private discussion about their relationship" I replied "They are? This is great" Hakkaku said. Ginta and Hakkaku stood guard with Kirara and I though soon more footsteps came Inuyasha, Miroku and even Sango "What's going on, where's Koga?" Shippo if this is a prank" "Where's Kagome?" voices rang out.

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed that little chapter I think its the smallest chapter yet but this is all started to get interesting and there are more surprises to come anyways until next time guys I'll be looking forward to hearing your reviews on the story (thoughts/any ideas/comments and even questions you have) if you don't want to leave a message you can always private message me. Till next time :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Kagome & Koga's private talk

**Hey guys sorry for the wait thanks everyone for reading and leaving reviews I appreciate it, you guys are the reason I keep writing, anyways a disclaimer I do not own any of the original Inuyasha plot/s or characters just my own plot/s and character Mira (wolf demon). Enjoy everyone**

Chapter 9: Kagome & Koga's private talk

Sango's view:

Kirara and Shippo ran out to play "Kagome how about I go tell Koga you want to talk to him privately once we've finished dinner" I said she can't leave Koga wondering what was going to be said. Kagome sighed "It's ok…" Kagome replied "No it's not Kagome you have …." I said "Sango I meant that I would speak to him myself about talking privately" Kagome said cutting me off. I was a bit embarrassed but happy "Good, sorry for going off at you Kagome it's just I feel for Koga and with what you had told him and then being cutting off and him not knowing what you were going to say…" I said. Suddenly Kirara came back in *meow meow* I looked at Kirara meowing next to Kagome and tugging on her sleeve and pulled her trying to get her to follow "Kagome I think Kirara wants you to follow her it could be about Shippo, I'll stay here with Mira, you go" I said Kagome nodded and followed Kirara. About few minutes past "I wonder what's taking her so long seeing Mira still in a deep sleep I felt the room and saw Shippo, Kirara, Ginta and Hakkaku not far off "What's going on, where's Koga?" "Shippo if this is a prank" what are they up too "Where's Kagome?" I said walking over to them.

Miroku's view:

I was sitting with Inuyasha and Koga we were all joking around, I saw Shippo running over to us "Shippo is everything ok?" I asked "Ah sort of… I mean yes of course it is" Shippo says I wonder what he's up too. "You're up to something now spill…." Inuyasha said grabbing his tail "Ouch okay, give me a couple minutes alone with Koga then I'll explain… Please it's very important…" Shippo said then looked at Koga "Please Koga, I know something and I think you need to know" Shippo said pleading with him. He has something to tell Koga I wonder if it has anything to do with Mira or maybe even Kagome's answer "Let him go Inuyasha… Alright Shippo what do you know?" Koga asked Shippo quickly grabbed his hand "Not here quick follow me" Shippo said and ran towards the tunnel with Koga following. I watched them go down one of the tunnels "That little runt is up to something and I'm gonna find out what" Inuyasha snapped "I agree strongly but what if it is Kagome's answer he wants to speak with her about?" I said. "Tch Kagome should be the one to tell Koga not Shippo" Inuyasha said and hoped up as did I and followed where they went, we could see Ginta, Hakkaku, Kirara and Shippo guarding a tunnel entrance "What's going on, where's Koga?" I said "Shippo if this is a prank" Inuyasha growled "Where's Kagome?" Sango's voice rang out.

Shippo looked concerned and very worried "You can't go through please just go back and sit down" Shippo pleaded "Shippo's right Koga and Kagome are having a very private discussion" Hakkaku said "They shouldn't be disturbed so we're here to make sure no one disturbs them" Ginta added. I looked amazed "I didn't know you'd created such a brilliant plan did you set it up by yourself?" I asked Shippo nodded "Yep" Shippo replied "Shippo you overheard Kagome and I talking that's how you got your plan right?" Sango asked Shippo nodded "I'm so glad you did this Shippo, now Kagome gets the chance to express her feelings" Sango said. "Come on Shippo, Kirara lets go back and keep an eye on Mira" Sango said they nodded and went back to their area "Hmm… I guess we should all get back too, Ginta, Hakkaku do you guys think you could let everyone not to go in this tunnel so that Kagome and Koga get the up most privacy?" I said they smiled "We sure can" Hakkaku said "Let's go" Ginta smiled and they ran off to spread the word as Inuyasha and I went to go back to where we were seated before.

Kagome's view:

Seeing Shippo and Kirara run out of the cave I sighed "Sorry about this I had no idea what Shippo was up too" I said "It's ok Kagome, if it's a bad time I can…" Koga replied "Please stay… I wanted to tell you what I was going to say earlier…." I said cutting Koga off. Suddenly voices came from outside the entrance "What's going on, where's Koga?" 'Miroku's voice' "Shippo if this is a prank" 'Inuyasha's voice' "Where's Kagome?" 'Sango's voice'. Koga sighed and was about to go outside and sort them out, I could now see just how frustrated he was I grabbed his hand "Koga let them talk outside as long as I'm here with you alone it's ok" I said Koga looked at me with a slight blush covering his cheeks "If that's what you want" Koga replied. I nodded Koga gave a smile and walked over to the rocky wall and sat down with his back against the wall "Koga wait is this area for?" I asked as I went and sat next to Koga still hearing everyone talking outside.

Koga's view:

I sighed "It's meant to be a place for anyone really if someone wants to clear their head, or talk in privacy, on the odd occasion it's used for someone to propose" I replied Kagome looked around, I could hear everyone outside continue to talk though they were talking of leaving I heard Sango Kirara and Shippo go. "Koga what's that?" Kagome whispered as she pointed to a light that had appeared I smiled "It's a glow worm this whole cave is filled with them, they only come out when it's quite like now" I whispered back hearing the others walk off outside. More appeared lighten up the cave a bright smile appeared on Kagome's face, I wonder if she knows how beautiful she is? I smiled as I looked at the whole cave being lit up by the glow worms.

"You know I never got to experience things like this being in nature all the time when in my world" Kagome said softly I looked at Kagome seeing happiness but also sadness in her eyes "Kagome what is your world like? That's if you're ok with talking about it" I said. Kagome looked at me "Well we have houses and buildings everywhere… Buildings are like really tall houses, though my home has a huge tree in this era it's known as the sacred tree in the forest of Inuyasha, not too far away from the well…" Kagome replied she looked upset I pulled her close to me, embracing her. "Koga…" Kagome whispered "Kagome you don't have to speak, I know talking about your home is painful, I'll help you get home when this is all over I'll find a way for you to be with your family again… I promise" I said I felt Kagome embrace me back.

Kagome's view:

Being in Koga's arms made me feel safe and now I was sure I love him more than anything and I know I promised my family I would come back but I want to make sure I'm able to get back here again I don't think I could live without my family or Koga. I let go of Koga "Koga with what I was going to tell you before…" I started to say "Kagome no matter what you choose I'll still love and protect you…." Koga said cutting me off "Koga, I know you might be nervous about what my answer will be but I'm also nervous to tell you my answer… I know I won't ever regret it or change my mind but It's made me think about my life without my family and then think of my life without you…" I said nervously and looked away to the glow worms. I sighed I felt so nervous "Koga I know the part I want to play in your life and I promise I won't ever change my decision…" I said and turned back to Koga and looked into his eyes "Koga if you'd allow me I would love nothing more than to be your mate, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you" I said as a blush took over my cheeks.

Koga's view:

My heart was beating so fast the moment had come, I was nervous "Koga with what I was going to tell you before…" Kagome said "Kagome no matter what you choose I'll still love and protect you…." I said cutting her off. I wanted to hear what Kagome has to say but I guess I felt a bit scared for some reason "Koga, I know you might be nervous about what my answer will be but I'm also nervous to tell you my answer… I know I won't ever regret it or change my mind but It's made me think about my life without my family and then think of my life without you…" Kagome said nervously and looked away to the glow worms. Kagome sighed she's nervous I waited patiently as I watched her "Koga I know the part I want to play in your life and I promise I won't ever change my decision…" Kagome said as she turned back to face me, her gaze met mine "Koga if you'd allow me I would love nothing more than to be your mate, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you" Kagome said as a blush took over her cheeks.

Did I just hear that right? She loves me, and wants to be my mate I stood staring at her in shock "Koga?" Kagome said I closed my eyes "Are you sure about this Kagome?" I asked I wanted to make sure she wasn't making a mistake. I wanted her to be happy I felt her arms around me feeling her snug against my chest "I'm sure Koga… All this time I thought if I was falling for you or not and then only realising that I was in love with that I don't want anything to happen to you… Even the thought of you not being around scares me, being by your side makes me happy" Kagome says softly. I sighed in relief and happiness I embrace Kagome back "Kagome I love you more then you'll ever know, there's nothing that would make me happier then becoming your mate, and hearing that you love me… I'll always remember this moment, thank you Kagome" I said.

Kagome's view:

Hearing Koga say that made my heart skip a beat I hugged Koga tighter "I should be the one thanking you Koga, you never gave up on me… and for kidnapping me" I said Koga let go and pulled me away giving me a confused look. I laughed lightly "If you hadn't kidnaped me we wouldn't be where we are now" I said with a smile Koga beamed a smile back "I guess your right" Koga said as he gazed into my eyes with a smile still planted on his face. I looked away as blush covered my cheeks "Kagome?" Koga said softly I looked back at Koga "Yes" I replied "What is our relationship?" Koga asked I gave a confused look and titled my head slightly to the side "What do you mean?" I asked Koga laughed lightly "I don't want to do anything without your consent so would rather stay friends until this is over or would rather be courting" Koga replied a blush over took my cheeks "Oh I…" I never really thought of that. "It's ok Kagome take some time to think about it… There's no rush" Koga said with a smile, I smiled back "Are you sure? Doesn't this effect the tribe?" I asked Koga laughed "Kagome our relationship is our own, I'll only tell the tribe what I need to tell them of our relationship and nothing more and I will always make sure with you first before I tell them anything" Koga replied.

**Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter please feel free to leave a review (of your Thoughts/Opinions and any Ideas you have on what should happen next or later on in the story) I'm also happy to receive a private message if you don't want your review seen by everyone. Let me know if you think there needs to be more or less paragraphs and stuff too guys I'm happy to extend the chapter a bit or a lot depends on how much you all like reading. **


	10. Chapter 10: Mira's Problem

**Hey guys so sorry for wait, I'll try and post another one tomorrow or the day after that to make up for the wait, anyways a disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or the original Inuyasha plot/story line just my own version of my Inuyasha story and my own character Mira (Wolf Demon). Enjoy**

Chapter 10: Mira's Problem

Sango's view:

I sat by Mira's side as I watched Shippo and Kirara play, it was nice that we could still have fun, that we could have a smile on our faces even through everything we had been through I sighed heavily and looked at Mira. I placed my hand gently on her forehead "I what horrible plans Naraku could possibly be thinking up now, and involving you, Mira what could he possibly gain from hurting you" I said softly and brushed her hair away from her face. "Urgh…" Mira groaned I gasped and looked over Mira wide-eyed "Mira?" I said "Inu-Yasha…" she groaned again I turned to Kirara and Shippo "Shippo go get Kagome quick run as fast as you can, tell her it's about Mira" I said Shippo nodded and ran off. Kirara came over to me "Kirara I need you to make sure that no one except Kagome and Shippo entre ok?" I said Kirara nodded and went out "Mira? Mira can you hear me?" I said.

Kagome's view:

I hugged Koga and cuddled myself against his chest tightening my grip around him, Koga had embraced me back and had a tight but comforting grip on me "I love you Koga" I said softly he chuckled. I looked up at him "What?" I asked as he looked down to me "I always dreamed of the moment I could be with you like this, with you saying you love me and now… It's real" Koga replied with smile not the usual smile though one full of love and lust. I smiled and was about to say something "Kagome! Kagome come quick!" Shippo yelled as he ran to us I let go of Koga and turned to Shippo "Shippo? What's going on?" I asked Shippo puffed "It-It's Mira… Sango needs your help" Shippo replied. I looked back at Koga "I'm sorry I have to go…" I said "It's ok, Shippo go with Kagome, I'll go speak to Ginta and Hakkaku to see if there's anything they can remember at all to help the situation" Koga said I nodded and with that Shippo and I took off to where Mira and Sango were, and Koga to the main cave.

Kirara was sitting outside the cave on guard in her big form Shippo and I went in to the area and I saw Mira move her head slightly wincing in pain I ran to her side "Mira?" I said "She was awake but then blacked out again… Though the strange thing is when she woke earlier she mentioned only Inuyasha's name" Sango said. I sighed and put my hand to her forehead she is getting a fever Shippo could you wait outside with Kirara "The water is a bit warm I'll get some fresh cool water… I'll be back shortly" Sango said then left, I held Mira's hand "Mira? Please wake up… I promise that Naraku will pay for whatever he's done to you, I promise" I said. I closed my eyes when I felt her hand tighten around mine "Mira?" I said snapped open my eyes to look at her, she slowly fluttered her eyes open and looked around "Mira you're awake, thank goodness" I said with a sigh of relief. Though Mira let go off my hand and had immediately shrunk back to the wall "Where am I? Who are you? Where are the two wolf demons?" Mira said I held my hands up defensively "I'm Kagome, I was treating your wounds for you and the two wolf demons 'Ginta and Hakkaku' who brought you here to Koga's den… You're in the Southern Wolf Demon tribe's territory, you're safe now" I explained.

I stood up as she stood there sniffing "Inuyasha? Is Inuyasha here a half dog demon?" Mira asked with a gleam in her eye I nodded "Yes he's in the main cave I can go get him and bring him back for you my friends outside can guard the entrance so you have some privacy" I said. "You know for a human you hang around strange people, demons, half-demons and other humans… I don't mean any offence it's just weird" Mira replied I smiled "Yeah but hey no matter how different you are it's on the inside what counts" I said. Mira smiled then looked down at the ground and looked as if she was about to cry "Mira? What's going on? Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?" I asked hoping I didn't upset her "No you didn't do anything, it's just this whole problem with Naraku… He has my family, friends the rest of our tribe is well is dead…." Mira said letting a few tears roll down her cheeks. I shook my head and gritted my teeth, he's gone too far this time I went over to Mira and hugged her "Mira we will get your family and friends back I promise… Naraku will pay for everything he's done" I said I let go off her "Look Mira I'll go and get Inuyasha and send him in for you" I said.

"Wait… Can I ask you something?" Mira said "Of course" I replied and went to sit down as Mira did, "Uh if you have a problem, no more like a secret and you can't tell anyone cause something bad might happen, what do you do?" Mira said with tears filling her eyes. I looked at her worriedly and slightly confused "Is there something that Naraku has done, something that we should know?" I ask Mira just looks away that was enough for me to say that he had done something "Mira just go with your heart and that gut feeling… No matter how things turn out we'll always be there for you" I said. Mira slightly smiled wiping her tears away "Thank you for everything you've done for me so far" Mira said I smiled "That's what friends are for, if you need anything just ask" I said and then turned and left the small area. I looked at Shippo and Kirara "Stay here until I return ok? And don't go in there…" I said they both gave a nod and I walked off towards the main cave, a frown crossed my face as I could feel how Mira felt tears built up in my eyes.

"Kagome, I told you I was coming ba…. Kagome?!" Sango said as I heard a bowl drop to the floor and Sango hug me "What's wrong?! is Mira ok?!" Sango said loudly in worry "Naraku has taken this too far… Mira's ok for now but she wants to speak to Inuyasha, I'm just going to get him… I was planning on leaving Kirara just outside to make sure they have privacy" I said. Sango nodded and had a worried look as she went to get the bowl she had dropped then all of sudden Koga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Ginta and Hakkaku ran over, probably from Sango dropping the bowl and how loud she was. Koga came to me "Are you ok?" he asked worriedly I just hugged him tight "We have to kill Naraku… He's gone way too far…" I said clinging to Koga he embraced me back tightly and growled lightly "Don't worry we will…" Koga replied "Sango?" Miroku said "I don't know what's happened" 'Sango replied. "Kagome is Mira ok?" Inuyasha asked I broke away from Koga to look at Inuyasha and gave a slight nod "She's gone through a lot… Though she wants to speak to you, you saved her once and I think that because of that she feels safe around you" I replied.

Inuyasha's view:

Mira wants to speak to me I nodded "Ok, I'll send Shippo and Kirara back this way" I said and ran off as I saw Shippo and Kirara "Kirara, Shippo you guys can go now, Kagome wants you back at the main cave" I said and watched them walk off as I entered. I saw Mira sitting with her back to me "Uh, Mira?" I said her head perked up, she then stood up and turned around "Inu-Yasha…" Mira said with tears in her eyes then ran to me hugged me tight I looked down at her and couldn't help but feel her sorrow. I placed my arms around her and hugged her close we stayed like that for a while I didn't want to speak in case I said anything that upset her even more but then again I wanted to know what happened? Why Kagura had her?.

Mira's view:

I clung to Inuyasha, he saved me defended me, I wish I didn't have to deceive him that I could just tell him the truth, Kagome said I should go with my heart and gut feeling but I don't know, Kikyo and Naraku work as a team now and Kanna will be watching over me in her mirror making sure I don't do anything stupid. I broke away from Inuyasha and turned away "I'm sorry Inuyasha… I-I just…" I stuttered "Mira it's ok Kagura and Naraku must have done something terrible for you to be in this state" Inuyasha replied I just nodded. I couldn't tell Inuyasha but Kagome she'd know what to do and from what I've seen and heard she's very loyal, she's done so much for me the least I could do was talk to her even just get her to keep my secret though I wish I could tell Inuyasha but it seems he doesn't think before acting. I turned to face Inuyasha "Inuyasha… Could you take me out to see Kagome please" I say Inuyasha gave a slight smile "Sure, come with me" Inuyasha replied leading me out, I walked by his side out of the little area I looked around noticing heaps of different tunnels by the looks of it we were headed to the main area.

I could smell heaps of wolves and wolf demons but amongst them was the smell of humans, a fox demon and cat demon, as we moved further down I could see all the wolves then I saw Kagome sitting down with the two other humans one looked like a monk the other a female demon slayer, a fox demon child, a two tailed cat and three other wolf demos. "Kagome!" I shouted as I ran over to her, she looked back and stood up to seeing me run to her, I latched onto her tightly "Kagome…" I said softly as she embraced me back "Mira what's wrong?" Kagome asked. I let go off her "I have to talk to you privately… Please it's important" I said as I let go of her Kagome nodded "Of course… Koga may we use the area we were in before?" Kagome asked turning to look at the wolf prince Koga the leader of the eastern tribe. Koga smiled "Of course you can Kagome, just yell out if you need anything" Koga replies Kagome smiles back at Koga "Thank you, I will… Come with me Mira" Kagome said as she took my hand and lead me down some tunnels and into one that was dark but shimmering lights from the top of the cave "Glow worms…" I whispered "Yeah isn't it beautiful" Kagome replied softly.

I smiled at the sight "Yeah…" I said softly "So ah… Mira what was it you wanted to talk about?" Kagome asked my smile disappeared and I hung my head as I felt tears swell up in my eyes I felt as if my heart was going to break. What if I was doing the wrong thing, if Naraku found out he'd kill me and them I felt a tear run down my cheek "Mira?..." Kagome said as she held my hand I sighed heavily "Kagome I don't know if I'm doing the right thing…" I said. "I'm a horrible person… What I'm about to tell you promise me you'll keep it to yourself" I said turning to face her Kagome looked at me in worry and gave a nod of her head "I promise" she replied. I turned to watch the glow worms as I spoke "Kagome see this necklace…" I say holding it up from my chest "Yes, it's beautiful" Kagome says I sighed "It is but there's one thing wrong with it… It has a control charm on it and only the person who put it on can take it off…" I said sadly know that Kikyo would never take it off and now that she is with Naraku there wouldn't be a hope of me ever being free.

**Hey I hoped you enjoyed that chapter be back soon with another chapter looking forward to the reviews, I'm happy to receive your thoughts/opinions/comments and ideas for what should or would happen next by either posting a review or by PM (Private Message) anyways till next time, I hope you're all having a great Christmas :)**


	11. Chapter 11:Meeting the group & the party

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I went on a surprise holiday but I'm back now so more time to write YAY! :) Ok so just a disclaimer and then you guys can start reading, I added a couple extra paragraphs to make up for the long wait. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or storyline just my own twists and of my own character: Mira (wolf demon) Enjoy guys :)**

Chapter 11: Meeting the group and talk of the party

Mira's view:

I clutched the necklace tight "Well who's the person maybe I could come with you and we could…" Kagome said I shook my head and tore my hand away from hers as I turned around to her "You don't get it! I'll never be free!" I shouted and the glow worms disappeared leaving us in a gloomy dark cave. I sighed "I'm sorry it's just this person has now joined with a powerful merciless half demon and I know that I have no choice in what I do except to do what I'm told…" I said sadly turning away from her, "It's ok Mira I'll help you, even if it's just by listening to how your feeling" Kagome said. I started to feel tears swell up "Kagome thank you for everything you've done for me… But I'm afraid the only help you could possible offer me is just talking the person who controls this necklace is a Priestess woman, her name is Kikyo" I said Kagome gasped "What?! How could she stoop this low…" Kagome said.

I looked at Kagome and looked her in the eyes "Kagome you know her? Please don't tell anyone" I said Kagome nods "Don't worry I won't and I know Kikyo because I'm meant to be her reincarnation, she was Inuyasha's first love as well, but don't none of us associate with her… I'll make her release you from this terrible fate" Kagome said confidently and with a slight bit of anger in her voice. "Ugh… It's not that simple Kagome she's teamed up with someone… a horrible despicable half-demon spider I fear you know all too well" I said Kagome went wide-eyed and stared at me in shock "You mean Kikyo is with Naraku?" she asked. I gave a slight nod "Yes but no one can know what I've told you, this must stay a secret for your safety the safety of everyone else here please" I said "I won't tell I promised didn't I" Kagome said. I smiled "We should get back I'm sure Inuyasha is worried" Kagome said Inuyasha's worried? I wonder why… "Kagome why is Inuyasha worried?" I asked Kagome giggled "That's right you don't know… When Ginta and Hakkaku brought you here and Inuyasha saw you unconscious and hurt he was so angry and I think he blames him-self for what happened to you…" Kagome replied.

Kagome's view:

I looked at Mira seeing her blush and then looked forward leading us out of the cave and back to the main area in the den "Inuyasha was worried over me…" Mira said softly a smile crept to my face, I have to tell Sango that Inuyasha and Mira are most likely interested in each other… Strange how I pick other people's feelings but not my own. "Uh Kagome sorry if this is a personal question but ah what relationship do you have to Koga, leader of the eastern wolf tribe?" Mira asked snapping me from my thoughts "Huh… Oh well Koga and I well it's ah…" I started Mira giggled "Do you like him?" Mira asked. I blushed "Yes, I do… I love Koga with all my heart" I replied my face still blushing red Mira smiled brightly "I'm happy for you and Koga... You know it's nice to have something to celebrate and be happy about when there is so many bad things happening" Mira said I smiled at her words, she was right.

As we walked I saw Sango heading our way "Sango" I said aloud so she could hear me "Kagome… Mira hey" Sango said in a chirpy voice "Mira this is Sango she's one of my best friends, she's a demon slayer but she won't hurt you" I said Mira hesitated "Hi it's nice to meet you" Mira said. I giggled "Well now that you two are acquainted would you like to meet everyone else before getting some rest?" I asked Mira nodded "Sure I'd like that" Mira replied and Sango, Mira and I walked off to the main area and saw them all sitting down "Just be careful of the monk…" Sango said as we got close I just gave a nod in agreement. Everyone stood up noticing us approach Shippo ran and leapt into my arms as Kirara did the same to Sango "Hi Mira, I'm Shippo" Shippo said happily with a grin "Nice to meet you" Mira replied "Mira this Kirara my companion" Sango said Mira smiled "She's adorable" Mira said excitedly seeing Kirara. Shippo climbed on my shoulder and stayed there as I walked over to stand by Koga's side "It is great to know you're not severely injured Mira, I'd hate to see a beautiful woman like yourself harmed in any way, I'm Miroku" Miroku said as he went to her side I frowned "Miroku!" I shouted seeing what he was about to do Mira immediately realised what was going on and turned around slapping his face hard "Pervert!" Mira shouted.

Koga's view:

That monk has a serious death wish "Nice slap Mira!" Shippo said looking in disgust at the monk "Yes, sorry Mira he never learns" Sango says I looked over at Inuyasha who still hadn't moved his gaze away from Mira. It made me wonder if he had feelings for her "Mira, You already know Inuyasha, I'm not sure you know Koga or not…" Kagome started speaking I turned to look at her, I couldn't get enough of her sweet voice it was like an angels. "I don't know Koga personally but I have heard many things about you and your pack…. All good things though" Mira said I turned to look at her and gave a nod "That's good, well I suppose you can introduce yourself to everyone else in the pack but first these two here are my left and right hand men if you need anything ask them" I say and turn to them and give them a look that says _'Introduce yourselves'_ "I'm Ginta, it's nice to meet you" Ginta says grinning "And I'm Hakkaku, You certainly look a lot better then what you were" Hakkaku said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you both, thank you for saving me and bringing me here" Mira said "Well we couldn't just leave you there…" Hakkaku says "We only brought you here Kagome and Sango actually treated your wounds and got you better" Ginta adds "Actually Kagome did most of the healing I just helped when I was needed" Sango said. I looked down to see Kagome blushing "I didn't do much…." Kagome said, I loved how she was always so modest I put arm around her waist and brought her close to my side. Kagome blushed even more now which made a grin appear on my face Mira gasped "So you are with Koga? You look perfect together, I'm so happy for you" Mira said excitedly with a huge smile Kagome turned even redder "Thanks…" Kagome replied, I turned to some of my men who had just returned from a hunt "Alright men light the fires and start the feast!" I shout making them cheer and they got to it immediately, we hadn't had a feast in a long time but this was a special occasion, we had Mira joining us from another clan, Kagome's friends were all here and the best thing to happen yet was Kagome accepting me and wanting to be my mate.

Naraku's view:

"Kikyo!" I bellowed after seeing what had been going on with all those misfits I stood up enraged "Leave me Kanna and wait inside the castle grounds for further instructions with Kagura and Kohaku" I snapped. This was definitely not how it was meant to go not long after Kanna left Kikyo came in "Naraku what's happened? You look distressed my love" Kikyo said I turned to her as my crimson eyes narrowed to meet her brown eyes. "Of course I'm distressed! Mira told Kagome about us about the charm on her necklace… She's lucky she hasn't told anyone else yet..." I growled Kikyo turned furious to but then a smirk formed on her face and she laughed I raised a brow "What's so laughable about this?!" I yell.

Kikyo's view:

I looked at Naraku "Don't you see how we could turn this in our favour?" I smiled Naraku winced "How?" Naraku said I walked over to him "Since she has only told Kagome we should make sure Kagome knows to keep her mouth shut after all she's with the mangy wolves and her annoying friends…" I said Naraku huffed. "You should get ready for another shock… Koga and Kagome have decided to be mates" Naraku said I gasped "What! Oh well I'll get her attention and get her to keep her trap shut… I'll handle Kagome on my own, but I'll let them have their one night to relax in their happiness…" I said smirking. Naraku chuckled "My-my haven't we become evil, being with me has certainly changed you" Naraku said grinning I smiled "Why would I want to be with anyone but you…? I have so much more fun tearing peoples' lives apart then my old life of helping people and doing hard work" I said.

Kagome's view:

As everyone was getting ready I thought it'd be great if we could get some cute outfits, Sango and Mira loved the idea, I eventually convinced Koga that we were fine going by ourselves, we had gone to a nearby village on Kirara and picked out some beautiful kimonos and a few accessories and a bit of make-up. We had got everything and just about spent everything we had, we went straight back to the den and walked in holding a bag each smiling at each other and walked back to our designated area, Koga had gone out to hunt for more food with Ginta and Hakkaku and said he'd bring back human food as well. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo went to a nearby hot-spring to relax, once we we're all back in our area we started taking out our stripping off our clothes and changed into our new kimono's mine was an aqua colour and had pink/purple cherry blossom design on it, I had a pink band with a white thin strip in the middle and it tied into a bow at the back, I had then started to do my hair tying it up into bun on the top of my head and puffed my fringe out a little more and put on a light red lipstick.

Sango's kimono is purple with a blue and green peacock feather pattern on it, she had an gold band with a red thin strip in the middle and it tied into a bow at the back, Sango then did her hair in a bun as well but left her side fringe parts out and put on some pink lipstick. Mira's kimono is white with heaps of pink/yellow/blue and green little flowers on it and had a golden/pink band with a few of the same coloured flowers on it and a green thin strip in the middle of it and it tied into a bow at the back. Mira had her hair in a bun as well and put a couple of flowers in her hair that matched her kimono and put on some light red lipstick like I had on, it was nice to dress up and see Sango different and Mira as well I'd never seen them so happy and I certainly never excepted to feel this happy.

Inuyasha's view:

I sighed as the feast, the wolves party was only just beginning I wanted to leave to get away from their stench but I couldn't something was holding me back, no it was more like someone, Mira she didn't smell like the others she smelt beautiful like cherry-blossom and roses in bloom. I sighed again sinking further in the hot spring "What troubles you my friend you should not look glum the party is going to heat up soon, they're even bringing sake and more food" Miroku said. He moved over beside me "Nothing, I'm perfectly fine" I replied Miroku hit me on the head "Ow! What was that for!" I yelped "You're lying… Something's definitely wrong" Miroku said "I agree" Shippo said as he had his elbows out on the ledge so he wouldn't fall in. "I hope you're not thinking about Kikyo again…" Miroku said I growled "I'm not thinking about her!" I shouted and hoped out shaking the water off me and then putting my clothes on "Then if not about her than who or what are you thinking about?" Miroku asked again.

"I was thinking about Mira ok?! Now stop asking me stupid questions… I'm going back, you two coming or what" I said "I guess we should get back Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku will be back with more food shortly" Miroku said and hopped out as Shippo jumped out, they dried themselves off and then got dressed. We walked back to the den as we did we saw Koga and the other two running in the same direction as us they skidded to a stop when they reached us "Hey, got enough food now?" I asked jokingly Koga smirked "Yeah, I hope so… If anyone needs more they're hunting for themselves" Koga replied. I laughed and offered to take some of the load since it seemed like Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku had a lot to carry "Have Kagome and the others come back yet?" Koga asked I gave a nod "I smelt their scent come this way but I haven't seen them, we've been down at the hot-springs" I replied. Miroku smiled it was one of those smiles like he was up to no good "Miroku? I hope you're not planning anything" I said Miroku shook his head and closed his eyes still walking "I was just thinking of what the ladies will look like now that they probably have new clothes…" Miroku replied as we had reached near the den entrance. "You pervert keep your thoughts and hands to yourself got that?!" I yelled at him Miroku snapped his opened and held his hands up defensively and nodded "Of course…" he replied as we entered the den.

**I hoped you enjoyed that chapter I was gonna start heating things up in the next chapter :) but I'll wait to hear all your opinions and thoughts and your wonderful ideas, I love hearing from my readers so don't be afraid to Comment or PM *Private Message* me until next time guys thanks for reading you awesome people out there.**


	12. Chapter 12:First kiss & da Lunar Rainbow

**Oh my gosh guys, soo sorry I haven't updated got a really annoying writers block on not just this story but my other two as well, so I apologise... Thank you to my reviews jj, raven, Natsu and Lucy Dragneel, QueenAlexandra78 and YoruichiXSoiFon1 for commenting and for all my lovely readers out there, it's your reviews and number of reads my story gets that keep me writing. Disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plots just my own twist on the story and my own character Mira. ENJOY :)**

Chapter 12: First kiss under the Lunar Rainbow

Shippo's view:

I hope this is going to be fun, I'd hate for it all to be about everyone getting drunk and acting crazy, if it is I'm going to have to stay close by Kirara, as we got to the den Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku and Inuyasha put their loads of food, sake down. Miroku was too lazy and perverted to bother helping, I would've if I were a little stronger and bigger, Kagome says if I just wait till I'm a little older I may be able to help then, I sure am happy for Kagome being with Koga they deserve each other. "Hey Shippo can you check on the ladies to see how they're doing?" Koga asks "Sure Koga" I replied "Maybe I should go with Shippo and accompany the ladies back" Miroku says and receives a hit from both Inuyasha and Koga. Miroku never learns, I ran off of down the passage way and into the cave area they were in "Kagome, everyone's ready… Wow you look beautiful Kagome" I said as I saw Kagome all dressed up. "Thank you Shippo, when did you get back?" Kagome said "Oh just a couple minutes ago" I replied "Well then should we go out and start celebrating" Sango says Kagome smiles "Let's go" Kagome said I ran out as they followed me out to the main den "This should be so much fun" Mira said.

Kagome's view:

"You guys look amazing" I said "So do you Kagome" Sango says "I'm still a little uncomfortable with being in human clothes…" Mira says I laughed "It's for one night Mira, enjoy yourself" I said smiling "Well we know why your happy, but who's possibly going to notice us?" Sango says. I smiled "Well Miroku may be a pervert but I think he does like you and I definitely think Inuyasha likes you Mira" I said "Miroku…?" Sango says "Inuyasha but I only just met him" Mira said "Anyways tonight is all about having fun and celebrating, so don't worry about things too much" I replied. "So since everyone knows you and Koga are going to be mates, are you currently courting or are you just staying friends for now?" Sango asked I blushed "Uh… I don't know myself I want to be courting him but at the same time I everything has happened so fast…" I said. "Well maybe tonight you'll make up your mind" Sango says teasingly "Sango…" I said I could feel my cheeks grow hot Mira just giggled "Wow you get embarrassed pretty easily huh?" Mira said smiling "Uh well… What about you? Don't you get embarrassed easily?" I asked changing it from being about me.

"Oh no often, I was brought up to be a warrior, I was one of our tribes finest warriors" Mira replied "You're a warrior?" Sango said "Yep, though I let my guard slip and that's how I was caught… I know I have to be strong now for my tribe so I plan on not concentrating on getting a mate or anything else until Naraku is dead that way my comrades can rest in peace" Mira says. Oh Mira, I feel so sorry for you, Kikyo put a charm on your necklace and she has joined with Naraku they have your family and friends yet the rest of your tribe is dead "I know how you feel Mira, Naraku slaughtered my village of demon slayer with a swarm of demons and while I and my father, brother and a few comrades were out slaying a spider demon…." Sango said I hung my head remembering when we first meet Sango and the state she was in. "Naraku had set it up and made my younger brother kill my comrades and father and tried to kill me, I was in a bad way my brother tried to help me but was shot down by arrows" Sango says "I'm sorry to hear that Sango…" Mira says sadly.

Sango smiles slightly "It's ok though, Naraku revived my little brother and even though he controls him I know he's alive and I'll find a way to free him" Sango says "Then I'll help you, I can't possible sit by and watch him destroy the only family you have left" Mira says "Thank you Mira" Sango said. "For now let's put our troubles aside and celebrate after all it is your night Kagome" Sango said "Sango it's not like I'm getting married" I replied. Sango and Mira laughed "What?" I ask "You may not be getting married but you accepted to be Koga's mate so think of this as an engagement party" Mira said my face grew hot "Kagome, everyone's ready… Wow you look beautiful Kagome" Shippo said as he came in. "Thank you Shippo, when did you get back?" I said "Oh just a couple minutes ago" Shippo replied "Well then should we go out and start celebrating" Sango says I gave a smile "Let's go" I said Shippo ran out and we followed "This should be so much fun" Mira said.

Koga's view:

Shippo had gone off to see if Kagome, Mira and Sango were ready, while my pack had started to enjoy themselves starting fires and roasting the boars we had just brought in and others had started drinking already "So shall we toast to your new future with Kagome?" Miroku said holing a few cups in one hand and a bottle of sake in the other. "Toasting is not a choice of course we're gonna do a toast" Inuyasha said and grabbed some of Miroku's cups and handed on to me another to Ginta and Hakkaku and had one for himself, Miroku filled our cups "To Koga and Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled "To Koga and Kagome!" everyone yelled, I quickly drank the sake as did Hakkaku, Ginta, Inuyasha and Miroku as well as anyone else that had a drink in their hand. I looked to the back of the cave and saw Kagome and her friends come down the passageway to us, I passed my cup to Inuyasha and walked off to them Kagome looked beautiful, she wore a Kimono that was an aqua colour and had pink/purple cherry blossom design on it, I had a pink band with a white thin strip in the middle. Kagome had her hair up in bun on the top of her head and her lips were a rosy red, I couldn't stop staring at her "Kagome you look more beautiful then words can describe" I said as I was a few paces away from her Kagome blushed which brought a smile to my face "Shall we" I said holding my hand out to her.

Kagome placed her hand in mine and we walked back to the others hand-in-hand as Mira and Sango followed behind us "Wow you girls look beautiful" Miroku said "Keep your hands to yourself monk" I said, Kagome sat by me as we watched the pack start to dance and play instruments. Sango and Mira had gone to dance Miroku was trying to get close to Sango but had no luck though it didn't seeing how much he was drinking, Inuyasha sat not far away with Shippo and Kirara, the only thing that irritated me still was he's smell. Ginta and Hakkaku came over "Koga the lunar rainbows out tonight" Ginta says "And it's especially bright" Hakkaku said I smiled looks like we picked a great night to celebrate "Ah Koga what's the lunar rainbow?" Kagome asked I looked to Kagome and smiled. "Come I'll show you…" I said as I stood up and offered her my hand, Kagome took my hand and I helped her up and we walked hand-in-hand outside as stood on the edge of the cliff outside the den I could see Hakkaku was right this was brighter than any other lunar rainbow we've ever had "It's beautiful…" Kagome said. I grinned and picked her up "Koga…" Kagome said surprised "I just want to take you to a better spot that's all" I said Kagome gave a nod and lent against my chest I ran off up the cliff to the peak and placed Kagome down "See, it's much better up here…" I said Kagome smiled "You're right is better up here… Can we stay up here for a little while longer?" Kagome asked "Anything you want Kagome" I said.

Kagome's view:

I sat on the edge off the cliff Koga sat beside me, I looked up at the lunar rainbow, it was so beautiful I never seen anything like it, though it does sound sort of like the northern lights I read about in school, I could feel Koga's gaze on me as my gaze remained on the lunar rainbow. I'm so nervous it's the first moment of us being together since I confessed that I loved Koga and wanted to be his mate, but what would happen on our journey, Naraku was after the shards and Koga had four shards now we would have to be extremely careful now, I only just found my love for Koga and I was now his girlfriend… Wait did I just think of myself as his girlfriend? Oh boy. Maybe this is more of a romantic spot then I thought I looked at Koga who was looking up at the lunar rainbow I moved closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder "Kagome?" Koga said I put my arms around his waist as he put his arm around me pulling me closer to him. I felt so safe in his arms I snuggled closer to him as a smile crept on my face "Kagome I have said this before but I'm going to promise it now while the lunar rainbow is above us..." Koga said I looked up at him "Kagome I promise to never leave your side, to always be there to protect you and help you in any way I can, I love you now and I will always love you no matter what happens, you'll always have me" Koga said.

I felt a blush cover my cheeks "Koga… I'll make you a promise, on this night and for every day and night that follows for the rest of our lives, I promise to be yours and only yours, I will love you now and forever and I promise to help and protect you in any way I can…. I want to make you happy and do whatever it takes to make you happy" I said Koga had a slight blush covering his cheeks "Kagome…" Koga said softly. As ours eyes kept their gaze on each other are bodies started to move closer our lips were centimetres apart "Yo Koga you got a problem with some drunken wolf demons down here" Inuyasha called we separated quickly my face went hot Koga gave a light growl and stood up. "Alright I'm coming, sorry Kagome… Will you be alright here for couple minutes?" Koga asked "Yes" I said "Ok I won't be long" Koga said what am I doing "Wait Koga!" I called after him as I got up "Kagome…" Koga said and turned back to me. I ran to him and threw my arms around the back of his neck and kissed him, Koga returned the kiss and held me tight against his body, we separated from our kiss "Kagome…" Koga said as his cheeks turned red "I love you Koga, now go tend to those men of yours" I said Koga gave a nod and smiled "I love you too Kagome, I promise I won't be long" Koga said and ran off.

Koga's view:

As I ran back down the cliff I thought about how Kagome kissed me I got to the den hearing some of the younger more arrogant, hot-headed guys arguing they smelt like they had way too much sake "Stop this! How dare you cause a commotion on a night of celebration!" I yelled making them stop and look at me. "H-He tarted it… Blame him Kog-a" Kaito stuttered and slurred his words trying not to hiccup "Nah boss he took that bottle from me… It was mine" Tarou said he's speech was fine but it looked like he wasn't aware of what he was doing. "Both of you hit the hay! Ginta take Kaito, Hakkaku take Tarou, any one sees these two walking around show them back to their beds" I said "Yes Koga" Ginta said and took care of Kaito, "Right, come on Tarou" Hakkaku said and took Tarou "Ginta, Hakkaku" I called before they left. "Yeah" Hakkaku said "Yes Koga?" Ginta replied "I want you two in charge till I get back" I said they looked at each other and gave me a nod, I sighed and walked back outside and ran back up the cliff side I saw Kagome standing a few inches away from the edge of the cliff looking up at the lunar rainbow.

I walked up beside "Sorry about leaving you here alone" I said Kagome looked up at me and smiled "It's ok Koga, you're back now" Kagome said then hugged me I held her close "Kagome…" I said "Yes Koga" Kagome said "Why did you kiss me?" I asked Kagome giggled. "Am I not allowed to kiss my mate?" Kagome says almost teasingly as she separates from me and goes to sit on the ledge, I sat beside her looking at her curiously "Koga I want us to be courting, I want to be with you, not just as friends but… lovers" Kagome said. I could feel my cheeks grow hot, I felt my heart beat fast as I continued to look at Kagome making sure I heard her right "Kagome is that what you want? For us to be courting? To be lovers?" I asked Kagome looked at me her brown eyes meeting my blue eyes. "Koga nothing would make me happier but I want to make sure this is what you want to…" Kagome said I smiled "Nothing would make me happier Kagome" I said as I caressed her cheek and brought her face to mine closing my eyes and letting our lips touch, Kagome put her arms around my neck as I placed my hands around her bringing her closer to me.

**I hoped you enjoyed that chapter let me know what you think and if you want it to continue to get heated up even more, can't wait for your reviews if you have any ideas on what should happen leave a review or PM (Private message) me. Thanks guys**


End file.
